The Heart's Race
by UnaRoza
Summary: Lexa est détruite, Clarke aussi. Elles se sentent coupables. Fautives d'un mal dont elles ne sont même pas responsables. Lors d'une course de rue qui tourne mal, Lexa perd la seule personne qui a compté pour elle. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'il en est de même pour Clarke. Et si le destin décidait de s'amuser un peu, et de faire en sorte que leur chemin se croisent ?
1. Prologue

**Hello ! **

**Ça y est, je décide de me lancer, à mon tour, et de vous soumettre mon texte. **

**Je suis plus habituée aux romans qu'aux fanfictions mais, pourquoi pas ? On verra bien ce que cela donnera****...! Je suis ouverte aux remarques, alors n'hésitez pas ah ah**

**Je vous laisse avec ce prologue, et je vous dis à bientôt ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Juillet 2010.**

La musique battait les basses, les moteurs grondaient, les gens hurlaient. Appuyée contre son capot moteur, une brune observait d'un air tranquille la foule hurler, chanter, danser, certains avec un verre d'alcool à la main. Les filles étaient, en grande majorité, vêtues d'un top ou d'un débardeur, avec un short taille haute ou un jean slim, des talons vertigineux aux pieds. L'ambiance était électrique, les coureurs se défiaient, les paris se lançaient aussitôt, puis les moteurs se mettaient à hurler sous les coups d'accélérateur.

Une voiture bleue nuit se gara face à elle, lui fit un appel de phare, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle donna un léger coup de hanche contre sa Dodge Charger R/T noire, un modèle de 1969 auquel elle prenait grand soin, s'éloignant de sa voiture. Elle traversa la légère foule, peu dense puisqu'elle se trouvait sur le parking, rejoignant la Nissan Nismo GT-R R35. Les courbes de cette dernières étaient, certes, moins dures et marquées que la voiture américaine, mais sa conductrice semblait s'en moquer comme de son premier biberon.

— Lexie-chérie ! s'exclama la nouvelle venue, claquant sa portière, et s'approchant de la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras. Comment va ma Lexa Woods favorite ?

La brune grogna, mais ne répliqua pas. Raven Reyes, sa meilleure amie, une jeune hispanique aux répliques bien senties et aux remarques graveleuses. Elle portait un bombers rouge, un teeshirt blanc et un jean noir, soulignant ses fines jambes et sa taille de guêpe. Elle lança un sourire éclatant à Lexa, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées, blancheur que sa peau légèrement tannée par le soleil accentuait. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient couverte d'une légère touche de rose, ses yeux marqués d'un trait d'eye-liner noir, faisant ressortir la couleur noisette de ses yeux. Enfin, ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus en une queue de cheval brouillon, mais qui avait le mérite de faire son travail.

— J'allais bien, jusqu'à ce que tu te pointes, Reyes, rétorqua Lexa en souriant en coin. Tu roules, ce soir, ou tu regardes ?

Raven esquissa un sourire en coin, leva son majeur à une personne un peu plus loin, puis se recentra sur Lexa.

— Je regarde. Une course qui oppose Costia, Luna, Roan et toi… c'est trop spectaculaire et dangereux pour que j'ose y risquer mon bébé ! s'exclama Raven en riant.

Lexa sourit à son amie, puis passa son bras autour des épaules de la nouvelle arrivante. Une rouquine aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, dans lesquels elle ne se lasserait sans doute jamais de s'y perdre, le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, se blottit presque dans les bras de Lexa. Elle portait un jean blanc légèrement troué, un chandail rouge large et une paire de _Stan Smith _noires usées et, même si son look rappelait sans peine celle des filles des hauts quartiers dont elle était issue, ni Raven ou Lexa ne dirent quoi que ce soit.

— Salut, Cos' ! s'exclama joyeusement Raven. Tu viens d'arriver ?

— Salut. Ouais, désolée, soupira-t-elle. J'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute…

Lexa sourit face à l'air agacé de la rouquine. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Costia aimait sa famille plus que tout. Bien qu'elle en parle peu – elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi Costia haïssait tant sa mère – elle la savait proche de sa sœur.

— Tu me la présenteras, un jour, ta sœur ? demanda la brune. Parce que, j'ai déjà rencontré maman Griffin, mais pas ta petite sœur.

Costia haussa les épaules. Elle ne parlait que rarement de Clarke à Lexa et Raven. Elle faisait d'ailleurs en sorte qu'elles ne se croisent pas, si bien qu'en deux ans de relation, Lexa n'avait jamais vu Clarke et inversement. Elle savait à quel point Lexa pouvait être méchante, et elle ne doutait pas du fait que Clarke était, en tout point, ce qui pouvait mettre Lexa en colère : trop gentille, très à cheval sur les règles, préférant écouter son cœur et foncer tête baissée les trois-quarts du temps. Oui, Clarke était l'exact contraire de Lexa… et elle ne tenait pas à en faire les frais.

— Elle ne rentre pas tout de suite, elle fait ses études en Floride, je t'en avais parlé, menti simplement la jeune femme. Mais, un jour peut-être, oui. Je te présenterais Clarke.

Lexa lui sourit un peu plus, avant de l'embrasser doucement, l'une de ses mains se glissant contre sa joue. La rouquine eu tôt fait de répondre à sa petite-amie, alors que Raven non loin d'elles poussait un gémissement écœuré.

— Bordel, prenez-vous une chambre… marmonna-t-elle. Y'a des âmes pures et innocentes ici encore !

Cette remarque fit rire ses deux amies qui se séparèrent, non sans un sourire en coin.

— Je t'aime, Lexa, murmura alors Costia lorsque Lexa repasse un bras autour de ses épaules pour les rapprocher.

— Moi aussi, Cos', moi aussi.

Cette réponse suffit à amplifier le sourire des deux filles, qui se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers une nouvelle fille, Raven sur leurs talons. Une rouquine, avec une masse de cheveux bouclés impressionnante, discutait avec une tierce personne. Mais lorsque ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur la latina, elle se figea. Raven la détailla une seconde, son regard passant rapidement de sa petite veste bleu zipée jusqu'en haut à son jean en simili cuir noir semblant se fondre sur sa peau, puis sur ses converses blanches sales. Toutefois, Raven ne lui décrocha pas un mot ou un sourire et se désintéressa d'elle au moment où elle reçut une notification sur son téléphone.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, se promettant d'avoir une discussion avec Raven, puis se concentra sur celle qui préparait les courses de rue : Luna.

— Dis-nous donc, quelle heure ? demanda Lexa de but en blanc.

— Vingt-deux heures.

— Tu cours, alors ? reprit Costia, surprise.

Luna se contenta d'hocher la tête, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il était rare de la voir faire des courses de rue, sa réputation n'était plus à faire, mais lorsque Lexa jouait aussi gros que la course de ce soir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y participer. Elle n'avait abandonné qu'une seule fois face à Lexa, sans même avoir courût contre elle, mais cet abandon avait suffit à faire de Lexa la reine de la nuit. Costia participait pour participer, se foutant royalement de perdre mille ou deux mille dollars, bien que Lexa lui en faisait généralement cadeau puisqu'elle gagnait la plupart du temps. Roan, le dernier concurrent, n'était là que dans un seul but : battre Lexa et s'imposer face à elle. Car la brune était peut-être la meilleure, mais les petits malins souhaitant la défier étaient nombreux. Toutefois, Roan n'était pas un adversaire redoutable, loin de là…

— Roan est venu avec sa Honda Civic, prévint Luna. Tu penses que… ?

— Il n'a aucune chance. Raven a des mains de fée, elle m'a préparé la Dodge comme il faut, je ne m'en fait pas, répondit Lexa, confiante. Et toi ?

— Ma ZR1 fera son job, il ne gagnera pas.

Lexa hocha la tête, jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre puis tira Costia avec elle un peu plus loin. La jeune fille se laissa tirer, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait ce passer. Et cela ne loupa pas : à peine furent-elles à l'abri des regards, que Lexa plaquait brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Costia, glissant ses mains froides contre la peau brûlante de la rouquine.

* * *

Lexa se pencha contre la portière de la Chevrolet Corvette Stingray de Costia, qui glissait une cassette dans son lecteur.

— Cos' ?

La rouquine releva la tête, haussant un sourcil.

— Sois prudente. Je sais que tu es bonne conductrice mais… fais attention. Je me méfie de Roan, murmura la brune.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne m'arrivera rien, répondit Costia en souriant. Et ne me fait pas cet air sérieux et strict. T'es plus jolie avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Lexa se contenta d'un sourire en coin en guise de réponse. Elle attrapa toutefois le menton de sa petite-amie et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Porte-moi chance, murmura Lexa contre les lèvres de Costia. Et plus que tout, fais attention.

Costia hocha la tête, alors que Lexa se redressait. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Luna, qui claquait sa portière, sa voiture étant à droite de celle de Costia. À la gauche de Costia, Roan. Et, un peu plus à gauche encore, la Dodge noire de Lexa, que la brune ne tarda pas à rejoindre. Elle tourna la clé, démarrant son moteur, le faisant gronder. Si le moteur de la Dodge, grave, couvrait sans peine celui de Roan et Luna, celui de Costia n'était pas en reste. Elle savait que Raven prenait un malin plaisir à faire chanter plus fortement la voiture de Costia, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Mais, là n'était pas la question : la course allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes.

Une brune, perchée sur des talons vertigineux, au mini-short et au top dévoilant un ventre plat, s'avança au milieu de la route. Elle se plaça entre Costia et Roan, un drapeau en damier noir et blanc entre les mains. Elle pointa, sans un mot et à tour de rôle, chacune des voitures, alors que les participants lui répondaient en faisant rugir leur moteur. La tension, comme à chaque grosse course, était plus que palpable. Elle ne rappela pas le tracé – chacun le connaissait par cœur – et se contenta de faire tourner son drapeau. Et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'abaissait au sol alors que les quatre concurrents faisaient hurler leur voiture.

Sans surprise, Lexa pris la tête, talonnée par Costia puis Roan et enfin, Luna. Savoir Roan derrière Costia ne rassura pas Lexa mais, elle faisait confiance à sa petite-amie et à son talent inné pour la course. Sa voiture était rapide, peut-être plus que la sienne, assez maniable et Costia était maligne. Un appel de phare de la Stingray sembla d'ailleurs lui remettre les idées en place : elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de la rouquine ou de Roan, Costia gérait la situation.

Costia, elle, restait derrière Lexa et bloquait Roan. Elle assurait les arrières de la brune, comme Lexa le faisait parfois dans d'autres circonstances. C'était la règle : contre certains adversaires, Lexa – ou Luna, suivant celle qui était en tête - devait gagner. Les courses de rues tournaient ainsi : Lexa et Luna avaient le monopole, organisaient les rencontres, participaient aux courses, battaient les novices. Mais jamais, jamais, elles n'étaient battues. Et Costia était là pour veiller leurs arrières.

Roan fulminait de rage. La Stingray blanche devant lui posait problème. Il devait gagner s'il ne voulait pas rentrer bredouille. Il avait promis à Echo, sa petite-amie, qu'il battrait Lexa – ce n'était qu'une histoire de vengeance – alors il ne pouvait pas perdre ce soir. Et la rouquine qui lui servait de petite copine l'emmerdait royalement. Il avait bien compris ce que les deux filles faisaient : l'une ouvrait la route et, accessoirement, menait la course, tandis que l'autre empêchait quiconque de passer. La course n'étant pas très longue – quatre miles, tout au plus – il devait trouver une ouverture rapidement.

Derrière, Luna surveillait Roan. Comme Lexa, elle se méfiait de l'homme et participait à cette course uniquement en cas de soucis. Tout le monde l'avait bien compris. Car si Luna voulait prendre la tête, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle serait déjà loin devant. Elle brimait sa voiture, perdait mille dollars, mais elle s'en foutait. Il fallait assurer la victoire de Lexa ce soir-là.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les quatre adversaires zigzaguaient entre les automobilistes, frôlant les pare-chocs, récoltant des insultes et des coups de klaxon. Lexa avait conservé son avance, Costia n'avait pas quitté ses arrières et Roan talonnait le duo gagnant de peu. Il ne restait que deux miles, lorsque le téléphone de Lexa sonna. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

— Le prochain feu sera rouge pour toi, j'ai pas réussi à le faire passer au vert, avertît Raven. Faites attention. Costia est prévenue, Luna aussi.

— Okay, merci. Roan ne les emmerde… _Putain_ dégage ! hurla-t-elle en direction d'un automobiliste lui barrant la route. Pardon. Elles vont bien ?

— Oui. Concentre-toi sur ta course. Je reste au téléphone sur les derniers miles.

Lexa marmonna une approbation, passa le carrefour, évitant de justesse une voiture qui traversait sur sa droite. Elle klaxonna pour avertir les piétons, et s'engagea sur la dernière ligne droite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur, et son cœur loupa un battement. Roan venait de sortir la voiture de Costia, qui s'écrasa brutalement contre la barrière de sécurité, la traversant, allant valdinguer en contrebas.

— Lexa, ne t'arrêtes pas !

— Non ! Costia…

— Luna s'en charge, et tu iras la chercher quand tu auras gagné. Ne laisse pas Roan gagner ! s'exclama Raven. Lexa, ne déconne pas. C'est pas le moment de perdre.

— Je te jure que si elle ne s'en sort pas, toi et Luna, je vais vous...

— Roule Lex', roule !

Et Lexa écouta Raven. Car la latina avait raison, Roan ne pouvait pas gagner. Faisant fi de son inquiétude et de la peur qui lui enserra brutalement le ventre, Lexa appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, obligeant sa voiture à aller toujours plus vite. Elle poussa sa Dodge dans ses limites, scrutant la Honda qui se rapprochait rapidement et dangereusement d'elle. Mais, heureusement pour elle, elle passa la ligne d'arrivée la première. Elle s'arrêta tout juste une seconde pour permettre à Raven de monter dans sa voiture, avant de foncer sur le lieu de l'accident. Elle s'arrêta devant la barrière de sécurité, allumant ses pleins phares comme Luna à sa droite, avant de sauter hors de l'habitacle. Luna essayait d'ouvrir la portière bloquée, pour pouvoir faire sortir Costia, inconsciente. En vain. Et, lorsque Lexa voulu s'approcher de la voiture pour aider Luna, cette dernière s'éloigna brusquement. Elle attrapa le poignet de Lexa, qui lui hurlait de ne pas laisser Costia ici. La réponse de Luna fut soufflée par l'explosion de la Stingray, sous les yeux d'une Lexa impuissante et abattue. Car, s'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de l'explosion en elle-même, la réalité la rattrapa brutalement. Et, alors, un hurlement à en faire pâlir n'importe qui, venant du plus profond de son cœur, lui arrachant les cordes vocales et brisant son cœur, lui échappa.

Lexa tomba à genoux. _Et ne se releva pas. _

* * *

**Et... c'est la fin (pour le moment ah ah). **

**Comme je l'ai dit, je prends toutes les remarques et tous les avis, ce ne peut être que constructif !**

**En ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, je pense me caler, si j'y arrive, à un chapitre par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche.**

**Au plaisir, Roze ~ **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Heya !**

**Premier chapitre donc. Je ne sais pas si la longueur est correcte, il fait 6K de mots. Dites-moi si c'est trop long ou non, je les couperais en deux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse aux Guest :**

**Pouic : **_Merci à toi ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite ah ah !_

**Guest** :_ Clarke est peu évoquée dans le prologue, mais elle le sera plus ici. Et merci, ravie que le prologue t'ai plue !_

* * *

**Juin 2012.**

**Deux ans plus tard.**

Elle marchait dans ce couloir blanc, évitant un brancard, scrutant son environnement de ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval bancale et partiellement défaite, et elle portait une blouse blanche, témoignant de son appartenance au service des urgences ce jour-là. Une étiquette indiquait son nom « Clarke Griffin », ainsi que la petite précision « Docteur » un peu plus en dessous.

— Octavia ! s'exclama la blonde, apercevant sa collègue et belle-sœur. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me remplacer aujourd'hui, je dois partir.

— Quoi ? Ah non, Clarke ! Je ne peux pas te trouver quelqu'un…

— Octavia, s'il te plait. Madi est malade, ton frère ne peut pas s'occuper d'elle, il est sur un gros dossier, la supplia Clarke. Je n'ai personne. Juste aujourd'hui, je cherche quelqu'un pour demain !

La brune poussa un soupir, mais secoua négativement la tête.

— Je ne peux pas, Clarke. Désolée. Et puis, il n'y a personne en desintox', tu sais que Madi peut rester avec toi.

Clarke grogna mais hocha la tête, avant de faire demi-tour. À cause d'une collègue en arrêt maladie, elle avait été assignée, exceptionnellement, au service de désintoxication jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Résignée, la blonde retourna à l'accueil des urgences où sa fille patientait, le teint blafard, contrastant nettement avec ses cheveux noirs. Elle attrapa Madi sous les aisselles, la souleva et remercia l'interne qui l'avait gardée avant de s'éclipser en désintoxication.

Elle salua le docteur Maria Sanchez, qui avait un livre à la main, puisqu'elle ne ferait son tour de surveillance que dans une heure. Clarke lui lança un sourire désolée, auquel la femme répondit avant de saluer Madi.

— Elle s'est chopée une grippe, alors que je l'avait faite vacciner… soupira la blonde en l'asseyant sur une chaise.

— Je sais ce que c'est… lança Maria avec un sourire compatissant. Ma grande de douze ans en a eu une il y a trois jours, vaccinée elle aussi pourtant.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis se replongea dans son livre. Par chance, Madi était une enfant calme, qui ne posait pas de problèmes. Et, même si elle était connue de tous les services côtoyés par Clarke, la blonde avait toujours un peu honte quand elle devait amener sa fille de sept ans avec elle… Madi avait été un « accident de parcours » lors de ses dix-sept ans, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Le père, Bellamy Blake, n'avait jamais laissé tomber Clarke. Elle avait refusé d'avorter, puis de la faire adopter, ce qui avait forcé sa mère à la mettre dehors, refusant que cette fille déshonorante ne reste chez elle, grande chirurgienne réputée dans tout l'Etat de Californie. Mais elle n'avait pas honte de son histoire, bien au contraire. Sa jumelle, Costia, avait plongé dans l'illégalité pour l'aider et Bellamy avait fait en sorte lui aussi que Clarke et Madi s'en sortent. Il était d'ailleurs très présent dans la vie de la petite, la prenant avec lui deux semaines de suite tous les mois. Clarke avait repris ses études, elle s'était battue corps et âme pour pouvoir assurer une belle vie à sa fille, soutenue par sa sœur. Mais celle-ci était décédée deux ans auparavant et depuis, Clarke peinait à joindre les deux bouts, à s'occuper de sa fille qu'elle voyait deux semaines par mois et à trouver du temps pour elle. Mais Madi ne se plaignait pas et, du haut de ses sept ans, Clarke ne pouvait que bénir le ciel du tempérament si calme de sa fille. Même si, parfois, elle lui en faisait voir des belles…

Sortant de ses pensées, Clarke remarqua aussitôt qu'il manquait une chevelure brune à l'appel. Et son cœur fit une embardée dans la foulée.

— Madi ?

Elle sortit de la salle de garde, mais aucune trace de la petite dans le couloir. Connaissant les risques avec les patients de ce niveau, elle se maudit d'avoir pensé que sa fille pourrait passer une journée ici sans que ça ne pose de problèmes.

— Madi Blake-Griffin ! s'exclama de nouveau Clarke, sa voix vrillant dans les aiguës.

Mais toujours aucune réponse.

Dans une chambre un peu plus loin, son doudou nounours traînant au sol, Madi observait curieusement la jeune femme brune assise sur le lit, perdue. La petite se frotta les yeux avec son poing, avant de s'avancer vers le lit. La femme observa la gamine du coin de l'œil, méfiante. Qui était-elle, que faisait-elle ici et, bordel, où avait-elle atterri ?

— Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda la gamine, d'une voix ensommeillée. S'il te plait.

Mais la brune restait muette, scrutant l'enfant.

— Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est Madi.

— Lexa, consentit de répondre la jeune femme, grimaçant.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Et son corps n'était que douleur. Le pire, sans doute, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait rien. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire la veille ?

— Madi ? Madi ! Merci mon dieu, tu es là ! s'exclama Clarke en entrant dans la chambre, s'agenouillant devant sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras, soulagée. Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

La première pensée de Lexa fut la suivante : quel âge avait cette fille pour être mère ? Puis, elle la trouva jolie, avant de détourner le regard. Cette fille n'avait aucune chance de finir dans son lit : elle était mère, l'argument était plus que convainquant.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans les chambres des patients ! reprit la blonde, écartant des mèches noires légèrement bouclées de son front. Bon dieu, tu es bouillante… allez, viens-là. On va te trouver une chambre.

Lexa observa la blonde soulever Madi, qui entoura son cou de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

— Mes excuses, Mademoiselle. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit de venir, normalement, mais elle est malade et je n'ai personne pour la garder, s'excusa Clarke en souriant d'un air bancal à Lexa. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

— Elle peut rester, souffla spontanément Lexa avant de grimacer à nouveau. Je doute qu'elle me pose des problèmes.

Clarke se figea. Elle n'aimait pas laisser sa fille avec des inconnus, et encore moins lorsque ceux-ci sortaient du service de désintoxication. Pourtant, la jeune femme brune semblait aussi fatiguée que Madi et, d'après le dossier qu'elle pouvait entr'apercevoir au bout du lit, elle avait simplement fait une overdose d'alcool.

— Maman… je veux dormir… murmura Madi. Avec ma bouillotte chouette. Et Lardon. Et la gentille dame Lexa.

— Lardon est à la maison, ma puce. Et ta bouillotte aussi, répondit Clarke. Quant à Lexa, elle a besoin de dormir, elle aussi.

Clarke jeta un regard appuyé à Lexa, désignant le lit pour lui faire signe de se recoucher. Lexa obtempéra, n'ayant pas la force de se battre contre la blonde. Moins elle ferait de vagues, et plus vite elle pourrait sortir de là, après tout, non ?

Clarke sortit la seconde suivante, expliquant à sa fille pourquoi Lexa ne pouvait pas dormir avec elle, refermant la porte dans son dos, laissant Lexa à ses pensées. Et, la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa, fut que la mère de Madi avait des yeux bleus bien trop familiers à son goût…

* * *

Lexa fut tirée de son sommeil par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui se blottissait contre elle. Elle reconnut la chevelure brune presque noire de la gamine, qui lui murmura des excuses pour l'avoir réveillée. Mais Lexa ne s'en préoccupa pas et passa un bras autour de ventre de Madi, la serrant contre elle.

— Dors, Madi. Je verrais avec ta mère, chuchota Lexa, avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

Elle fut de nouveau réveillée quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Clarke tenta de réveiller Madi. Mais Lexa garda la petite contre elle, jetant un regard désapprobateur à Clarke.

— Je ne vais pas la tuer, marmonna Lexa. Laisse-la. Elle ne me dérange pas. Au moins, tu ne l'as pas dans les pattes. Tu devrais presque me remercier…

Soupirant et, reconnaissant que la jeune femme avait raison, Clarke se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la tête de Madi.

— Si elle vous embête, demandez-moi. Je suis le docteur Clarke Griffin.

Puis Clarke quitta la chambre, alors que Lexa ouvrait grand les yeux, surprise. Elle s'était inconsciemment figée, si bien que Madi grogna dans son sommeil avant de se serrer un peu plus contre Lexa. Mais la brune n'était plus réellement présente. Elle venait de replonger quatre ans en arrière, lorsqu'une rouquine aux yeux bleus lui tendait la main en se présentant comme « Costia Griffin, future reine de la nuit ». Elle ne parvint pas à dormir après ça, tournant et retournant ce nom dans sa tête, peinant à y croire. Clarke ne pouvait pas être la sœur de Costia. Quelles étaient les chances ? Griffin était un prénom commun après tout… mais pas Clarke. Et encore moins Costia. Et elle n'avait entendu ce prénom qu'une seule et unique fois, et cela remontait à deux ans auparavant.

Quelque chose clochait, lui échappait, glissant entre ses mains comme du savon. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas le voir, le comprendre. Peut-être était-ce trop douloureux encore pour elle d'imaginer que ses suppositions fussent vraies. Elle avait tant cherché une possible famille à Costia qui, puisqu'elle avait toujours été très floue sur le sujet, n'avait pas pu être présente le jour de l'enterrement. Enfin, elle n'en savait rien. Les quelques semaines ayant suivit la mort de Costia n'avaient été qu'un gros brouillard sans début ni fin. Et, à bien y réfléchir, il y avait bien eu cette fille aux cheveux blonds bien plus longs, une petite de trois ou cinq ans entre les bras. Une enfant qui possédait déjà les traits de celle qui était lovée contre elle, endormie.

— Pourquoi tu dors pas, Lexa ? murmura une petite voix sous elle.

— Parce que je pense trop, lui répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le crâne de Madi.

— À quoi ? Maman quand elle pense trop, c'est à cause de Cosia, Cotia… heu…

— Costia ?

— Oui ! Tu la connais ?

La petite s'était redressée, soudainement bien plus réveillée, et observait curieusement Lexa. Mais la brune était de nouveau perdue dans ses songes. Clarke était donc bien la sœur de Costia, Madi était donc la nièce de Costia.

Une petite main, glissant sur sa joue, essuya les quelques larmes qu'elle n'avait pas sentie couler.

— Maman elle dit que c'est de sa faute si Co… Costia est plus là, ajouta la petite. Elle dit que si elle n'avait pas été idiote à ses dix-sept ans, Costia serait encore là, mais que moi, je serais pas là. C'est de ma faute, tu crois ?

Lexa resta muette. Plus la petite parlait, et plus elle comprenait de choses.

— Lexa ?

— Pardon, Madi. Tu disais ?

— C'est de ma faute, si Costia est plus là et que maman est triste ? répéta Madi, désormais assise sur le lit, faisant face à Lexa.

— Non. C'est de la mienne chaton. Je ne l'ai pas protégée comme je le devais, murmura Lexa en caressant doucement la joue de Madi.

Madi resta silencieuse, mais vint de blottir contre Lexa, qui accepta volontiers l'étreinte enfantine. Sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux verts accrochèrent ceux, plus clairs et presque familiers, de Clarke. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et le visage triste, signe qu'elle se retenait de pleurer et qu'elle avait entendu la discussion. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était bientôt dix-huit heure et que, sans doute, Madi allait partir.

— Ma puce ? demanda alors Clarke, entrant finalement dans la chambre. Je dois soigner Lexa, puis elle va devoir manger. Tu attends dans la salle des infirmières avec Maria, s'il te plait ?

Madi hocha la tête puis, après un énième bâillement, descendit du lit. Clarke déposa un baiser sur son front, lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait, puis observa la petite marcher d'un pas traînant et fatigué vers la salle de garde. Ensuite, elle se concentra de nouveau sur Lexa et ferma la porte.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa Clarke en vérifiant les constantes de Lexa. Elle est curieuse, Costia lui manque et… il ne fallait pas faire ça. Je veux dire… lui dire que vous étiez responsable. C'est gentil mais…

— Mais c'est vrai, la coupa Lexa, les yeux rivés sur le mur face à elle.

— Ne soyez pas bête. La seule coupable, c'est moi. Si je n'étais pas tombée enceinte à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse, Costia n'aurait jamais fait ces stupides courses de rues, souffla douloureusement Clarke. Un accident est vite arrivé dans ce monde-là, je pense que vous le savez. Comment la connaissiez-vous ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'une amie ou d'une petite-amie qui ai porté votre prénom.

Lexa se figea, tournant la tête vers Clarke. La blonde n'avait donc jamais entendu parler d'elle… ?

— Tu savais pour les courses, mais elle ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? questionna Lexa, surprise.

Clarke pinça les lèvres, à la fois pour le tutoiement que pour la question. Non, Costia ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une… Lexa Alexandria Woods. Et, elle s'en serait souvenue. Ce n'était pas un prénom commun qu'on oubliait au bout d'un moment. Enfin, il y avait bien cette fille, riche héritière qui boudait son empire d'après les médias mais, Clarke n'y prêtait que peu attention.

— Elle pensait que je ne savais pas d'où venait l'argent qu'elle ramenait, expliqua toutefois Clarke. C'était toujours mille dollars par-ci, deux cents dollars par-là. Elle ne revenait jamais sans un peu d'argent. Mais, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

Et, Lexa compris. Quand elle lui demandait une avance sur la prochaine course, pour pouvoir rouler et gagner de l'argent. Quand elle perdait tout, commençant à énumérer les possibilités qu'elle avait pour avoir deux ou trois cents dollars. Quand elle arrivait en retard, avec toujours le même motif « désolée, j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute » ou « désolée, ma sœur vient de rentrer de Floride, je voulais passer du temps avec elle ». Quand elle avait expliqué, d'un air bancal, qu'elle avait des problèmes avec ses parents mais qu'elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas en parler. Quand Raven lui demandait ce qu'elle foutait de son argent si ce n'était pas, au moins, pour modifier sa voiture. Parce que Costia n'avait jamais cessé d'aider sa sœur, dès le début, dès qu'elle avait pu. Mais si Costia avait fait en sorte qu'elles ne se connaissent pas, alors Lexa n'allait pas faire changer ça.

— Costia était… une amie, mentit-elle.

Clarke hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas creuser plus sur le sujet déjà bien assez douloureux. Elle avait terminé sa visite, de toute manière, et ne tenait pas à rester là plus longtemps. Une autre infirmière lui donna son plateau repas, alors que Clarke quittait la chambre pour aller voir un autre patient. N'ayant pas faim, elle laissa celui-ci de côté, mais c'était sans compter sur Madi qui, dix minutes plus tard, faisait de nouveau irruption dans la chambre. Elle s'installa au bout du lit, son doudou entre les bras, observant Lexa.

— Pourquoi tu manges pas ?

— Parce que je n'ai pas faim, répondit du tac-au-tac Lexa.

— Je te comprends. C'est pas bon. Maman a promis qu'on irait à Macdo ce soir. Tu penses que tu pourras venir ?

— Non. Je dois rester ici, je crois, confia Lexa sur un faux air de confidences.

Madi éluda la réponse, puis haussa les épaules.

— Je demanderais à maman. Elle a dit à Maria que tu avais rien de grave, mais que tu risquais la rechute parce que ça fait trop longtemps que tu bois. Comment on peu boire trop ? questionna la petite.

L'insouciance et l'innocence de la petite la heurtèrent de plein fouet. Elle la laissa attraper la pomme pour mordre dedans après lui avoir demandé son autorisation, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas bu autre chose que de l'alcool ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé sainement ?

— Elle était comment, Costia ? Je me souviens pas trop d'elle. Je sais juste qu'elle était jolie, c'est ce que maman dit tout le temps quand je demande.

— Ta mère a raison. Costia était très jolie, et très courageuse.

— Tu l'aimais comme maman elle aimait Costia ?

— Je l'aimais, oui. Mais pas du même amour que ta maman et Costia.

Madi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

— Un peu comme ta maman et ton papa ?

— Maman n'aime pas papa, ils sont amis, rétorqua Madi.

Une erreur de jeunesse. Évidemment, les parents de la petite n'allaient pas être ensemble. Elle se morigéna d'avoir dit ça, alors que Madi semblait chercher un exemple.

— Comme un prince aime une princesse. Tu sais, comme dans Blanche-Neige par exemple, suggéra Lexa.

— Maman dit que les contes de fées n'existent pas. Elle dit que la réalité, c'est nul. Parce que le grand et véritable amour existe pas, expliqua naturellement Madi. Mais moi, je la crois pas. Je suis sûre que l'amour ça existe, et que maman, elle sera amoureuse. Comme dans les films d'amour à la télé !

Lexa ne répondit pas au triste constat de la petite. Comment pouvait-on avoir une vision si négative de l'amour ? Puis, elle pensa à sa propre vision et… elle cessa de critiquer intérieurement Clarke. L'amour était une faiblesse, sa faiblesse. L'avis de Clarke était donc plus que légitime, après tout.

— Dis, tu veux bien être l'amoureuse de maman ? Tu crois qu'elle serait plus heureuse si elle a une amoureuse ?

— Parce que deux filles peuvent s'aimer ? releva Lexa, surprise que la petite puisse imaginer si naturellement deux femmes s'aimer.

— Maman elle aime les filles et les garçons, alors je suppose que oui. Elles peuvent pas ?

— Si, si, elles peuvent.

Lexa se tut de nouveau, se demandant comment elles étaient passées de son douloureux passé avec Costia, au grand et puissant amour. Mais la gamine sembla se désintéresser de la question rapidement, puisqu'elle vint s'allonger contre Lexa, en murmurant qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle l'avait remarqué quelques minutes auparavant, Madi peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et à ne pas bailler. Mais elle avait finalement cédé, sa curiosité assouvie. Elle avait moins de fièvre, ce constat semblant rassurer Lexa un moment, avant qu'elle n'attrape sa fourchette et ne se mette à manger un peu. Son mal de tête avait passé, mais elle restait courbaturée de partout. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un juste retour de bâton, après tout, au vu de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait dû ingurgiter la veille…

* * *

Clarke fermait la porte de chez elle, une Madi encore endormie dans les bras, son doudou dans les mains. Elle attrapa son chocolat chaud bien en sécurité dans son Thermos, puis déverrouilla sa voiture. Elle ouvrit sa portière d'une main, avant de finir d'un léger coup de hanche, posant son Thermos sur le toit du véhicule. Elle posa Madi sur son siège pour enfant, boucla sa ceinture, referma la portière et attrapa son chocolat chaud. Elle en but une gorgée, pestant parce qu'il était trop chaud, puis s'installa au volant. Deux minutes plus tard, elle partait en direction de l'école.

Elle boutonna le manteau de sa fille, qui était encore endormie, puis attrapa doucement son visage.

— C'est papa qui vient te chercher ce soir, d'accord ? Tu restes chez lui pour les deux semaines suivantes, tu n'as pas oublié ?

— C'est plutôt à papa qu'il faudrait demander… marmonna Madi.

Clarke pinça les lèvres mais ne releva pas. Elle embrassa le front de sa fille, se redressa et la laissa partir avec ses amis. Elle n'entra pas dans l'école primaire, mais observa Madi quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa montre et de grimacer. Elle était en retard.

.

Elle s'était réveillée avec un mal de crâne affreux, comme souvent depuis deux ans, la bouche pâteuse. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas l'odeur d'alcool qui la réveilla, mais le bruit incessant de la sonnette, puis de quelqu'un tambourinant à la porte en hurlant son prénom. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil et se redressa d'un bond. Elle était en retard et dans la merde.

.

Clarke patientait depuis dix minutes devant la porte en bois, au troisième étage de cet immeuble d'un luxe affligeant, se demandant encore comment Lexa pouvait se payer un tel appartement. Elle tambourina de plus belle. Elle avait laissé Lexa une semaine plus tôt, et la brune avait promis qu'elle cesserait de boire. Et, en guise de bonne foi, lui avait proposé de venir ce vendredi-là quand Madi serait à l'école. Clarke allait la mettre en centre de désintoxication… Lexa avait sympathisé avec la blonde – sans doute parce qu'elle était la seule personne vivante qui avait un lien direct avec Costia – pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, et elle avait vraiment voulu faire un effort. Mais en rentrant, elle était tombée sur un selfie d'elle et Costia, sur laquelle la rouquine lui embrassait la joue et qu'elle-même souriait à l'objectif, quoique légèrement surprise. Alors, elle avait bu. Jusqu'à en oublier son nom, ses maux, sa vie, jusqu'à en perdre conscience.

Pourtant, elle se traina lentement vers la porte, ouvrant celle-ci quelques minutes après sur une Clarke agacée. Et son air colérique ne fut que plus accentué lorsque l'odeur d'alcool lui monta au nez. Elle poussa Lexa dans son appartement, refermant la porte, comptant par la même occasion les bouteilles vides d'alcools un peu partout dans l'appartement. Elle souffla, se dirigea vers la cuisine, remplis un verre d'eau et tendit celui-ci à Lexa avec une aspirine. La brune avala le tout sans rechigner et, une fois les mains vides, Clarke lui administra une claque magistrale. Lexa la sentit plus qu'elle ne la vit, mais porta sa main à sa joue par pur réflexe.

— Sans rire, Lexa ! Une semaine ! Je t'ai laissée une semaine ! Sept jours ! s'écria Clarke, désabusée. Tu exagères ! Tu as failli y passer une fois, tu ne vas pas recommencer !

— Et si c'est ce que je voulais ? En finir ? rétorqua aussitôt Lexa, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits malgré son mal de crâne.

— Alors tu serais plus lâche que ce que je pensais, siffla la blonde. Ma sœur a toujours eu un faible pour les filles fortes, badass, un peu rebelles. Celles qui gardaient le menton haut, quoi qu'il arrive. Et, ajouta-t-elle en levant la main, empêchant Lexa de parler, tu n'es absolument pas cette fille. Ma sœur aurait honte de toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais t'aider.

Lexa recula. La claque avait été violente, mais les propos de Clarke avaient eu un effet bien plus fort.

— Mais pour qui tu te prends, à me parler comme ça ? exulta Lexa. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de Costia !

— J'ai tous les droits de le faire. C'est ma sœur, ma jumelle. Toi, tu n'es que l'ex petite-amie. Ex que j'essaie de sortir d'une spirale dans laquelle elle n'aurait pas dû entrer, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Lexa ne comprenait pas.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider ?

Clarke ne répondit pas, détournant soudainement le regard. Elle scruta rapidement la pièce, mais Lexa attrapa son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête vers elle.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

Elle remarqua sans difficulté les yeux brillant de Clarke malgré son évidente colère.

— Le pardon. Elle a passé sa vie à m'aider, elle est morte par ma faute. Je lui dois bien ça… souffla Clarke en se dégageant. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas souhaité que tu tombes aussi bas. Et à ton regard, je suis sûre à cent pour-cent que tu l'aimais. Tu sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas ça, que tu agisses ainsi. Et, je suis prête à tout faire pour que tu retrouves le sourire et arrête de tout noyer sous l'alcool, avoua la blonde en ramassant une bouteille. Tu m'aides ? J'aimerai ne pas y passer la matinée.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle fouilla dans quelques placards avant d'en sortir un sac poubelle. Lexa observa Clarke quelques secondes, avant de réagir et de l'aider. Clarke avait raison : elle ne pouvait plus se laisser aller de la sorte.

Elles passèrent les heures suivantes à ranger l'appartement de fond en combles, sans un bruit si ce n'était celui des bouteilles s'entrechoquant ou bien de l'aspirateur. Vers midi, elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire une pause. C'est en ouvrant le frigo que Clarke fut la plus surprise : il était vide. Du moins, un œuf se battait en duel avec un bout de fromage. Elle fit le même constat en ouvrant le congélateur. Ah, il y avait de la glace, ça c'était certain. Mais rien de comestible à l'horizon…

— Okay, on mange dehors et après on va en courses, décida Clarke.

— Je peux aller me doucher, avant ? demanda Lexa, qui s'était assise sur le canapé.

— Oui.

Lexa fila sous la douche, pour la deuxième fois, avant que Clarke ne suive le mouvement quand la brune eut fini. Elle quittèrent ensuite l'appartement, pour prendre la direction du premier restaurant venu.

* * *

Lexa poussait son caddie, sans grand entrain, suivant la docteur devant elle. Clarke attrapait des boites de conserves, des céréales, du chocolat, de la viande, des chips, de quoi faire de la pâtisserie, des légumes, des yaourts et autres produits laitiers, produits ménagés, surgelés, d'entretien, des boissons… en bref, elle refaisait un plein de courses comme elle n'en avait jamais fait avant, remplissant bien deux caddies. Et quand fut arrivé le moment de payer, Lexa ne sourcilla même pas lorsque la vendeuse, elle-même complètement choquée tout comme Clarke, annonça les sept cents dollars à régler. Tout mettre dans la voiture fut un peu plus compliqué, et Clarke bénissait intérieurement d'avoir une voiture familiale, peu importe qu'elle tienne à moitié la route et ai vingt ans. Au moins, elle faisait son job.

Une fois revenues chez Lexa, ranger tout ce bazar prit une bonne demi-heure. Quand, enfin, Clarke s'écroula dans le canapé d'angle, un long soupir lui échappa. Une bière apparu devant ses yeux, qu'elle releva sur Lexa, appuyée sur le canapé derrière elle.

— Promis, je n'en ai ouverte qu'une, marmonna Lexa face à l'air réprobateur de Clarke. Allez, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Et tu l'as franchement méritée.

Clarke approuva. Oui, elle avait bien le droit de boire une bière. Pourtant, elle n'en but qu'une gorgée. Son téléphone sonnait déjà. Elle soupira, prête à hurler sur celui qui la dérangeait, mais se ravisa quand elle vit le nom de Bellamy sur l'écran.

— Bell ? lança Clarke en guise de salutation. Tout va bien ?

— Non. Marcus m'a mis sur un gros dossier et tu sais qu'Anya refuse de garder Madi seule, répondit Bellamy. Je l'aurai bien prise avec moi, tu le sais, mais…

— Mais Marcus risque de faire une crise… fini Clarke en soupirant. Elle est encore à l'école ?

— Non, elle est avec moi, on va chez toi là.

Clarke sauta du canapé, sous le regard légèrement surpris de Lexa, qui n'y comprenait rien.

— Je ne suis pas chez moi, Bell. Je suis chez… une amie, à une demi-heure de mon appartement, s'exclama Clarke en enfilant gauchement une basket. Madi ne peut pas rester dehors, je…

— Il peut la déposer ici, lança soudainement Lexa. On est sur Roxbury Road.

— Tu es loin de Roxbury ? demanda Clarke, s'arrêtant dans sa quête de manteau.

— Roxbury ? Heu… ouais, je suis pas loin, deux ou trois minutes.

Clarke poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Super, dépose-là au 1220.

Bellamy répondit par l'affirmative avant de raccrocher. Clarke attrapa sa bière, en avala une dernière gorgée, avant de la donner à Lexa.

— Je te la donne, mais interdiction de te saouler avec le reste du pack, c'est clair ? prévint Clarke. On ne restera pas longtemps.

— Très clair.

Puis Clarke sorti de l'appartement, qui était plutôt un penthouse tant il était grand, avant de descendre les marches rapidement. Une voiture noire, aux portières avant blanches et aux gyrophares bleu, blanc, rouge, se gara devant Clarke quelques minutes plus tard. Bellamy, en uniforme, sortit du véhicule avant d'aller ouvrir la portière à sa fille. Celle-ci sauta de la voiture, sa peluche dans une main et une glace dans l'autre, saluant brièvement sa mère. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père, qui une fois redressé, enlaça brièvement Clarke, lui soufflant des excuses. Excuses qu'elle balaya de la main, ayant elle-même déjà été dans cette situation de nombreuses fois auparavant. Puis il remonta au volant, avant de partir rapidement, sirènes dehors. On l'appelait déjà.

Clarke attrapa le cartable de sa fille, qui la suivit docilement jusque dans la petite résidence. Elle prirent l'ascenseur, bien que Clarke ne soit pas vraiment à l'aise, puis la blonde toqua à la porte de Lexa. Madi salua joyeusement Lexa en la reconnaissant, n'écoutant pas sa mère une seule seconde lorsque Clarke la prévint qu'elles devaient repartir. Mais Madi faisait déjà le tour de l'habitation, enjouée. Lexa la laissa faire.

— On reste combien de temps ici, maman ? demanda Madi en revenant, grimpant sur le canapé.

— Descends, Madi ! s'exclama aussitôt Clarke en remarquant que sa fille avait encore ses chaussures. Et on s'en va…

— Après le dîner, la coupa Lexa, pour qui la gamine semblait être une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. C'est ce qu'on a prévu, hein, Clarke ?

Madi descendit du canapé, se tournant vers sa mère, pas idiote pour un sous. À l'air légèrement anxieux de Lexa, Madi avait deviné sans peine que la brune voulait qu'elles restent. Et que tout semblait, visiblement, se jouer sur l'approbation de sa mère.

— Allez, maman. Elle pourra nous parler de Costia comme ça.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, pendant lequel Clarke jeta un regard inquiet à Lexa, qui le lui renvoya. Mais aucune ne parla, si bien que Madi commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Clarke s'était perdue dans les nombreuses fois où elle avait vu Costia s'occuper de Madi, trop jeune pour qu'elle s'en souvienne ; alors que Lexa observait le visage de Clarke se décomposer doucement.

— Non… ? murmura-t-elle, sortant les deux jeunes femmes de leurs pensées.

— Pourquoi pas, répondit Lexa, attrapant Madi qui tendait ses bras pour qu'elle la porte. Tu veux manger quoi ? Ça te dis de m'aider à faire à manger ce soir ? embraya Lexa en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, déposant Madi sur l'îlot central. Tu veux quoi pour ton goûter ?

Madi réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui attira l'attention de Clarke, qui revint à elle. Elle plissa les yeux, comprenant que sa fille semblait comploter avec Lexa et qu'elles semblaient plutôt proches. Et cette constatation l'effraya. Madi ne pouvait pas s'attacher à Lexa. Car dès que la brune irait mieux, elles ne se verront plus. Mais pour ce soir, elle ne voulait pas blesser Madi et, désireuse de la rendre heureuse, elle vint rejoindre le duo, un sourire légèrement crispé aux lèvres.

* * *

Lexa jouait sur la télé, Madi dormait contre son épaule alors que Clarke observait Lexa tuer des zombies.

— On devrait y aller… souffla Clarke. Il est presque minuit.

— Elle a école un samedi ? releva Lexa, surprise, sans mettre son jeu en pause pour autant.

— Non, mais je remplace une collègue ce week-end exceptionnellement, et je dois encore trouver une baby-sitter, grogna Clarke en basculant la tête en arrière, désemparée. Elle est infernale si c'est pas Bellamy ou moi qui nous occupons d'elle.

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle aurait bien proposé son aide, mais elle ne connaissait pas assez Madi et Clarke pour oser. Et puis, elle avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital le lendemain au sujet de sa dernière overdose.

— Tu connais le docteur Santra ? Elle doit me voir demain et…

— Oui, c'est elle que je remplace, murmura Clarke. Tu as rendez-vous à dix heures, je sais.

Lexa hocha la tête. Ça ne l'étonnait pas.

— Tu sauras faire abstraction de ce que tu as vu ce matin ? osa rire Lexa, dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Non. Ce sera noté dans ton dossier.

Cette fois, la brune mis le jeu en pause avant de tourner la tête vers Clarke, qui jouait doucement avec les cheveux bruns de sa fille. Son visage, presque rieur quelques secondes avant, s'était durci.

— Non, Clarke, tu ne peux pas. Je vais finir en centre de désintoxication et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, s'exclama Lexa.

— C'est la procédure, je ne peux pas…

— Briser les règles ? termina Lexa. Et bien, si, tu peux.

— Ce n'est pas si simple…

— Si, ça l'est. Tu veux m'aider ? Ne m'envoie pas dans un de ces centres, siffla Lexa. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Clarke pinça les lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas là pour être ton amie, Lexa. Je suis là pour t'aider à te soigner et à aller mieux, asséna Clarke. Alors, je m'en moque, que tu me pardonnes ou non de t'envoyer dans un centre spécialisé.

Clarke ne mesura pas réellement ses mots, mais Lexa les avait reçus comme une nouvelle claque. Sans un mot, elle éteignit la télévision, décala doucement Madi qui se réveilla, avant de poser télécommande et manette sur la table basse. Ceci fait, elle disparut dans sa chambre, claquant fortement la porte derrière elle. Clarke sursauta, fermant les yeux. Mais Lexa ne pouvait pas devenir son amie. Elle était sa patiente, ça s'arrêtait là.

Madi n'était pas du même avis que sa mère. Attrapant sa peluche, elle sauta du canapé, et courut dans la chambre de Lexa, sous les vaines protestations de Clarke. Elle suivit sa fille, mais la porte lui claqua au nez si abruptement, qu'elle dû mettre une main devant son nez pour éviter de se manger la porte…

Dans la chambre, Madi grimpait sur le lit, s'approchant de Lexa. La jeune femme était assise, dos à la porte, le dos voûté. Madi lui glissa sa peluche dans ses bras.

— Maman voulait pas dire ça, tu sais ? osa Madi. Elle a juste peur.

— Ta mère a raison, Madi. Nous ne sommes pas amies, elle et moi, répondit Lexa d'une voix morne. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et écouter ta maman.

Madi fit une moue triste, que Lexa ne vit pas. Mais elle releva bien vite la tête.

— Tu m'aimes pas, alors ? chuchota Madi, la peine se lisant sans soucis dans les trémolos de sa voix enfantine. Je t'ai fait du mal, moi aussi ?

Lexa attrapa le visage de Madi, lui dégageant son front des quelques mèches qui s'y trouvaient, avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez. Elle ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi cette gamine était si attachante, mais les faits étaient là : Madi, du haut de ses six ans, réveillait en elle son instinct de protection et son désir de la voir constamment sourire.

— Si, bien-sur que si, Madi. Je t'aime bien. Mais c'est ta maman que je n'aime pas, expliqua Lexa. Toi, tu ne m'as pas blessée, et je doute que tu le fasses un jour. Mais tu dois filer, on se voit demain, d'accord ?

— Promis ?

Et Lexa hocha la tête, serrant Madi dans ses bras. Quand la gamine quitta la chambre, elle se tourna vers Lexa, maintenant la porte entrouverte.

— Tata Costia avait de la chance. Je suis sûre que tu aurais été une tata géniale, toi aussi, vu que tu peux pas être ma deuxième maman.

Puis elle referma la porte, rejoignit sa mère qui s'était figée en entendant sa fille, avant de sortir de l'appartement. Clarke resta quelques secondes sans bouger, le sac de sa fille au bout des doigts, sa veste posée sur ses bras. Elle resta bien plantée là deux minutes, avant de réagir et de sortir de l'appartement, refermant doucement derrière elle. Quelques minutes plus tard et une Madi visiblement boudeuse, Clarke rentrait chez elle.

Dans sa chambre, Lexa observait le doudou de Madi. Elle savait qu'elle devrait sans doute le rendre à Clarke demain… mais elle ne voulait pas. Et puis, Madi le lui avait donné. Elle pouvait bien le garder quelques temps.

Soupirant, elle se leva pour fermer la porte d'entrée, avant d'appuyer son front contre le bois froid de celle-ci. Elle inspira longuement, presque douloureusement, retenant ces larmes qu'elle gardait en elle depuis bien trop longtemps. En se redressant, ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la bouteille de bière que Clarke s'était bue une fois Madi endormie. Elle avisa ensuite le pack complet et, envoyant mentalement chier Clarke et ses problèmes personnels – notamment l'entreprise cotée en bourse dont elle avait hérité quatre ans auparavant, à ses vingt ans – elle attrapa une première bière. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle avait déjà descendu deux bouteilles à elle seule. Oui, elle oserait se pointer avec la gueule de bois à son rendez-vous. Surtout si c'était Clarke qui était celle qui s'occuperait d'elle. La blonde ne voulait pas être son amie ? Bien. Elles ne le seraient pas, et Lexa prendrait un malin plaisir à faire tourner la blonde en bourrique…

* * *

**Et... c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**À la semaine prochaine,**

**UnaRoza ~**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Heya ! **

**Chapitre 2 donc. Ravie que ce premier chapitre vous ai plut ! Je vous laisse donc avec la suite. Au programme, une discussion entre les filles, et deux nouveaux personnages font leur apparition...**

* * *

**Réponse aux guests : (mettez un nom, siouplait, que je puisse vous répondre... ^^)**

**_Guest_ : Madi essaie de comprendre pourquoi sa mère est triste, ça lui échappe un peu. Mais oui, Clarke doit se réveiller, et vite ! Et Lexa s'attache à Madi oui... à voir où tout cela mène...**

**_Morgane_ : Merci ! Oui, tout les samedi si tout va bien. Mais comme je publie aussi sur Wattpad, je devrais normalement garder le rythme ici**

**_Guest_ : la voilà !**

**_Jenn_ : merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Clarke salua la femme face à elle, soupirant intérieurement. Ce n'était pas son boulot, elle qui se destinait à la chirurgie, de vérifier que des drogués aient bien arrêté leurs bêtises. Mais sa collègue était malade et, puisqu'elle faisait partie des meilleurs éléments, mais pas encore assez importante pour faire de grosses interventions, son chef de service l'avait envoyé là. Quelle injuste ironie quand on savait que sa mère était l'une des chirurgiennes les plus réputées de l'Etat. Mais elle était une jeune docteur et, en conséquences, elle ne choisissait pas encore son service.

Dans un coin du bureau, Madi lisait – ou plutôt regardait – une bande dessinée sur des petits bonhommes bleus au chapeau blanc, sauf le grand chef. De temps en temps, elle riait, mais s'excusait aussitôt, sous les sourires discrets des patients et ceux, gênés, de Clarke.

— Miss Woods, Docteur Griffin.

— Merci, Stella.

L'infirmière hocha la tête avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer Lexa. Madi releva aussitôt le regard, posant sa BD dans un coin et sautant de sa chaise.

— Lexa ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Mais Madi pila net au regard noir que lui renvoya Lexa. Clarke remarqua l'air fatigué de la jeune femme et pinça les lèvres. Elle laissa Lexa s'asseoir, lui jetant un regard désapprobateur, auquel la brune répondit par un haussement de sourcil provocateur. La blonde fouilla un instant dans son bureau, en sortant un billet de cinq dollars, qu'elle donna à sa fille.

— Tu vas te chercher un truc à manger à la cafétéria ? lança Clarke, qui voulait faire sortir sa fille pour ne pas crier devant elle. Tu m'as dit que tu avais faim, non ?

Madi acquiesça vivement, attrapa les cinq dollars et quitta rapidement le bureau. Elle traversa les couloirs blancs, atteignant le petit kiosque qui vendait des viennoiseries, gâteaux et sandwichs à cet étage. Elle resta bien cinq minutes, avant de se décider et de prendre deux donuts au chocolat. Contente, elle revint vers le bureau de sa mère, son sac en papier brun entre les mains. Mais plus elle approchait, et plus elle distinguait des voix hausser depuis la pièce.

— Tu es irresponsable ! hurlait sa mère.

— Mais moi au moins je vis ! Tu ne peux pas mettre ça dans mon dossier, putain ! rétorqua Lexa. T'as jamais été bourrée ? T'as jamais bu pour oublier ?

Madi ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère criait ainsi. Alors, elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Peut-être que Lexa avait simplement fait une bêtise.

— Je l'ai fait une fois, et je me suis retrouvée enceinte. Ça a été ma plus belle bêtise ! siffla Clarke. Ma mère m'a mise dehors, ma sœur est décédée, et j'ai dû jongler entre la grossesse, l'éducation d'une gamine et des études pour pouvoir vivre ! Alors ne me dis pas que…

Elle venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase, son regard bleu accrochant celui, plus foncé de sa fille, qui s'était stoppée à l'entrée du bureau. L'expression de colère de Clarke se métamorphosa en une culpabilité sans bornes, qui n'échappa à personne.

— Madi, chérie, ce n'est pas… tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, je…

Mais la gamine avait déjà fait demi-tour, abandonnant son sac sur le pas de la porte. Clarke se mordit la lèvre, avant d'accrocher le regard de Lexa. La brune l'observait sans rien dire, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle était légèrement désolée. Et cet air énerva un peu plus Clarke.

— C'est de ta faute, de toute façon. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ajouta Clarke, qui hésitait à suivre sa fille. Costia était sous ta protection et tu l'as laissée mourir.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombée enceinte à dix-sept ans, asséna aussitôt Lexa en se levant. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai entraîné ma sœur dans les courses de rues pour avoir de l'argent. Tu as fait cette bêtise, alors ne me rend surtout pas plus responsable de la mort de Costia, poursuivit durement Lexa, blessée. Parce que tu es autant responsable que moi, si ce n'est plus, voire entièrement.

Et avant que Clarke ne puisse répondre, Lexa avait quitté le bureau. Clarke, qui s'était levée en parlant, se laissa tomber dans son siège, stupéfiée. Elle accusait le coup, incapable de se lever pour aller chercher sa fille, qui devait être dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle ravala ses sanglots, se levant, mais Stella lui amenait déjà le patient suivant. La femme, qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, la laissa partir cinq minutes. Mais Clarke n'eu pas besoin de ce temps pour retrouver sa fille. Elle était debout face à Lexa, agenouillée face à la petite et dos à Clarke, pleurant. Lexa la consolait maladroitement mais, elle le faisait, et Madi se raccrochait à elle comme à une bouée en pleine mer. Quand la petite remarqua sa mère, son air triste pris une moue colérique bien caractéristique. Toutefois, elle restait dans les bras de Lexa.

— Tu m'aimes pas ! hurla Madi. Tu veux pas que-que je sois là, je sais qu'avec papa vous-vous aurez préféré que je sois pas là. C'est-est de ta faute si Costia elle est plus là-là, c'est toi qui as fait une bêtise. Lexa-a elle est triste, et toi tu… tu l'aide même pas ! continua la gamine, alors que Lexa tentait de la faire taire, consciente de l'impact qu'auraient ces mots sur Clarke. Je veux aller chez papa ! Amène-moi chez papa-a ! En plus, c'est à lui de me ga-arder et au moins, Anya est gentille elle !

— Madi… souffla Lexa, attrapant le visage de la gamine, essuyant grossièrement ses larmes. Tu ne peux pas dire ça, enfin…

— Mais elle a dit que-que j'étais une erreur et que c'était ta-a faute, alors que tu-u as rien fait…

— Peut-être, mais on ne dit pas ça à sa maman.

Madi pleura de plus belle, mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Lexa en aurait presque sourit. Elle était aussi bornée que sa mère et sa tante, elle pouvait au moins le lui reconnaître. Clarke sortit alors un morceau de papier, y inscrit une adresse et la donna à Lexa, sans un mot. Elle tenta un mouvement vers sa fille, mais la petite se déroba.

— Okay… bon, heu… je rentre vers vingt-deux heures, Bellamy dis-huit, alors… si… bafouilla Clarke, peinant à retrouver ses mots. Si tu pouvais…

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça, et encore moins pour toi, répondit Lexa en se relevant, soulevant Madi avec elle. Tu ne mérites clairement pas mon aide et, tu ne m'aides pas quand je te le demande. Mais je vais le faire. Parce que Madi ne devrait jamais entendre, même de façon accidentelle et irréfléchie, qu'elle n'est pas désirée, gronda la brune. Profite de ta journée, et des deux semaines à venir, pour réfléchir à comment tu vas te faire pardonner de ta fille.

Puis Lexa pivota sur ses pieds, frottant doucement le dos de Madi pour la consoler, alors que Clarke fermait les yeux. Elle avait la désagréable impression de tout faire de travers depuis deux ans avec Madi, et cette énième scène ne faisait que lui prouver. Elle n'avait jamais eu les épaules pour s'occuper d'un enfant, surtout si jeune et seule. Et elle commençait seulement à s'en rendre compte. Relevant le nez et essuyant ses yeux, elle souffla un coup et retourna dans son bureau.

* * *

Bellamy coupa le moteur de sa voiture, avant d'en sortir et de claquer la portière. Il toqua à la porte de l'appartement une fois devant celle-ci et patienta quelques instants, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Madi, de la farine sur le nez.

— Papa ! s'exclama joyeusement Madi en lui sautant dans les bras. Lexa ! Papa est là !

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, refermant la porte de l'appartement de Clarke, suivant sa fille vers la cuisine. Une brune aux yeux verts, une poêle dans les mains, retournait un pancake.

— Je ne savais pas que Clarke avait trouvé… quelqu'un… marmonna Bellamy, alors que Lexa se retournait, surprise.

— Bon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur le cœur. Pardon. Vous êtes ?

— C'est papa Lexa !

Lexa hocha lentement la tête, analysant la situation. Le père de Madi venait donc d'arriver.

— Je ne suis pas la copine de Clarke, repris cependant Lexa en retournant à sa poêle. Je ne fais que garder Madi.

— Vous êtes la baby-sitter ? Madi, pourquoi ta mère ne m'a pas prévenue ? On avait convenu que ce genre de décision, on les prenait avec le consentement de l'autre… marmonna-t-il plus bas, pestant.

Madi baissa le nez, alors que Lexa stoppait le feu. Bellamy nota tout de suite le changement d'ambiance et fronça les sourcils.

— Clarke a eu un problème ?

Comme personne ne lui répondit, il se tourna vers sa fille et s'agenouilla devant elle.

— Madi ?

— Maman… maman a dit qu'elle regrettait que je sois là, murmura Madi, jouant avec ses doigts. Du coup, Lexa s'est occupée de moi parce que maman travaillait et qu'elle pouvait pas me garder.

— Okay, Madi, va chercher tes affaires et restes dans ta chambre. Je dois parler avec Lexa, d'accord ?

— Si tu es gentil avec elle, marchanda Madi. Je l'aime bien, moi. Elle pourra venir à la maison ?

— On verra, Madi. File.

Madi hocha la tête avant de s'échapper de la cuisine. Elle ferma sa porte au moment où Bellamy se tournait vers Lexa.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Bellamy se servant un verre d'eau.

— J'étais en rendez-vous avec Clarke, et le ton a haussé. Madi est arrivé quand Clarke a laissé échapper, de manière involontaire, qu'elle aurait possiblement souhaité une autre vie, expliqua Lexa, mettant des pancake dans une assiette avant de la filmer. Madi l'a compris et je l'ai consolée. Elle n'avait personne pour la garder, des patients à voir et j'étais là. Madi me connaissais donc… j'ai accepté de la garder.

Bellamy assimila les informations, surpris. Clarke n'avait jamais laissé entendre une telle chose. Elle aimait sa fille, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Madi venait chez lui triste, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi.

— Vous êtes donc une patiente de Clarke ?

Lexa pinça les lèvres. Le ton était légèrement accusateur, comme s'il savait où elle travaillait ces derniers semaines, bien que cela soit provisoire.

— Oui, répondit honnêtement Lexa. Mais… mais je suis surtout l'ex de sa jumelle, Costia.

— Je vous ai déjà vu autre part, pourtant…

— Alexandria Woods vous parle peut-être plus ?

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire, répétant son nom. Puis, il fit le lien et releva le visage vers Lexa, surpris. Il savait qu'il connaissait cette fille !

— Vous êtes la PDG d'_Heda Corp._ ? demanda Bellamy. Je croyais que Titus Woods était toujours à la tête de l'entreprise.

— Officiellement… je devrais diriger l'entreprise, marmonna Lexa. Officieusement… c'est compliqué. Mais, ce n'est pas le sujet.

— En effet. Anya a peut-être raison, on devrait demander la garde complète de Madi. Elle aurait un environnement stable… marmonna Bellamy, plus pour lui-même que pour Lexa.

— Je le pense aussi, répondit cependant la brune.

Bellamy ne fit qu'approuver. Il contenait la légère colère qui menaçait en lui, se promettant d'en discuter avec Clarke avant. Mais, il le savait, la situation qu'avait la mère de sa fille était tout, sauf stable. Elle parvenait à peine à s'occuper de Madi convenablement, peinait à joindre les deux bouts et surtout, blessait Madi involontairement une grande partie du temps.

— Toutefois, repris Lexa, attirant l'attention de Bellamy, Clarke ne supporterait pas qu'on lui retire Madi. Elle a déjà perdu Costia, et je n'ai pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir qu'elle tient énormément à sa fille. Ça se voit. Alors, réfléchissez bien avant de faire ou de décider de quoi que ce soit. Pensez à Madi d'abord, mais pensez aussi à Clarke.

Bellamy acquiesça de nouveau, avant de remercier Lexa et d'aller chercher sa fille. Sur le pas de la porte, Bellamy donna les clés de Madi à la jeune femme ainsi que son numéro de téléphone.

— Parlez-lui quand elle rentrera. Et dites-moi comment elle appréhende la suite, si elle regrette ses paroles ou quoi, lui demanda Bellamy. S'il vous plait. Je prendrais une décision en conséquence.

Lexa hocha la tête, Madi la serra dans ses bras quelques secondes alors qu'elle lui déposait un baiser sur le front, avant de refermer la porte. Elle entreprit de ranger la cuisine, d'emballer les quelques pancake que Madi avait consenti à laisser à sa mère, puis s'installa dans le canapé, télé allumée. Bellamy avait raison. Madi ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans une situation instable comme celle que sa mère lui offrait. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Clarke.

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, Clarke ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Lexa, un verre de rouge à la main, pianotant distraitement sur le piano du salon. Elle reconnu l'air que jouait la brune aussitôt qui, bien qu'elle avait entendu Clarke entrer, continuait de jouer. Clarke aurait presque pu la trouver attirante, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ses patientes…

— _L'Hymne à l'Amour_, Edith Piaf, énonça alors Clarke dans un murmure, s'approchant. La chanson préférée de Madi, même si elle est en français. Parce qu'Anya est française, et qu'elle aime lui faire découvrir la culture de son pays.

L'air changea aussitôt et Clarke ferma les yeux en s'arrêtant. Lexa entendit nettement un sanglot, mais elle continua de jouer. Elle jouait parfaitement, sans une seule fausse note, faisant voler ses doigts sur les touches avec une aisance incroyable. Ce morceau, elle le connaissait pour l'avoir joué beaucoup de fois. Et il lui faisait autant de mal qu'à Clarke. Mais ça, elle ne le montrait pas.

— _Été_, Vivaldi, souffla toutefois Clarke. Pour Costia. Elle adorait le classique, malgré ses airs de petite brute. Mais elle était incapable de jouer du piano.

Le silence se fit dans le salon lorsque Clarke trouva et expliqua la musique, Lexa gardant les mains au dessus du piano, avant qu'elle ne les repose dessus. Une tout autre mélodie se fit entendre, bien plus douce et calme que les deux précédentes. Pourtant, Lexa ne loupa pas une note. Il était même étonnant qu'elle connaisse ce morceau.

— _Nuvole Banchi_, Einaudi.

Lexa continua de jouer, sans se tourner une fois vers Clarke, qui s'était assise sur une chaise, observant Lexa. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de poursuivre, mais le fit tout de même.

— Pour moi… ajouta finalement Clarke.

Lexa cessa enfin, mais elle recommença à jouer L'Hymne à l'amour distraitement. Clarke écoutait Lexa, en silence, préférant apprécier ce qu'elle qualifierait de don, plutôt que de parler. Que pouvait-elle dire, de toute façon ?

— Tu ne devrais pas boire, lança pourtant la blonde, avisant le verre de vin entre ses mains.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le silence commençait à prendre place dans le salon, et Clarke ne le supportait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne tolérait que Lexa lui tourne ainsi le dos.

— Bellamy est venu, annonça simplement Lexa, gardant ses yeux sur les touches noires et blanches. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du père de Madi.

— Oui, c'est lui. A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

À la question, Lexa fit une soudaine fausse note, alors qu'elle se raidissait. Clarke referma les yeux, posant sa tête sur ses bras. Bellamy avait dit quelque chose… et elle n'allait visiblement pas aimer la suite.

— Je suis d'accord avec lui, commença alors Lexa. L'environnement que tu offres à Madi n'est pas stable pour son bon développement.

Clarke ne répondit pas, mais Lexa reposa son verre sur le haut du piano, avant de pivoter vers Clarke. C'était à son tour de ne voir que son dos.

— Il va demander sa garde complète, Clarke. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

Clarke resta muette. Mais son corps se mis soudainement à tressauter et Lexa l'entendit éclater en sanglots. Elle restait pourtant neutre, comme si la peine de la blonde ne la touchait pas. Ce qui était, sans doute, vrai.

— Je bois peut-être trop, Clarke. Mais si j'avais un enfant… je prendrais un peu plus soin de lui. Et je ne penserais jamais qu'il est une possible erreur, enfonça-t-elle en se levant. Je te conseille de réfléchir à ce qui risque d'arriver.

Lexa attrapa sa veste, termina son verre d'un trait, avant de poser le verre à pied dans l'évier. Et, alors qu'elle allait sortir, les paroles de Clarke la ravisèrent.

— Je suis un poison pour tout le monde, hein ? demanda-t-elle à travers ses larmes, relevant son visage vers Lexa. D'abord Bellamy, puis Costia, maintenant Madi… et je suis peu amène avec mes patients. Tout serait tellement plus simple si…

La gifle partit aussitôt. Lexa avait traversé l'appartement pour en coller une à Clarke. Au moins, cela eu l'effet de la réveiller. Plus ou moins…

— Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase, Clarke, siffla Lexa.

— Mais ce serait pourtant vrai ! J'ai bousillé la vie de Bellamy parce que j'ai été idiote. Puis je suis devenue un boulet pour Costia et ça a entraîné sa mort, ajouta Clarke. Et maintenant, je suis incapable de m'occuper correctement de ma propre fille. Je lui fais plus de mal que de bien. C'est bien parce que…

— Parce que tu ne maitrises pas la situation, rien de plus. Bellamy a choisi d'être idiot ce soir-là aussi, mais il a préféré rester présent. Il ne t'a pas abandonné, mais il aurait pu. Costia… Costia a bravé sa famille pour prendre soin de sa sœur. Elle a pris seule les choix qui l'ont conduite à mourir, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce serait plutôt moi qu'il faudrait blâmer, poursuivit-elle. Quant à Madi, elle est simplement arrivée trop tôt, mais elle est là. Et elle sait que sa mère l'aime, mais ce qui la blesse, c'est que tu n'es jamais là et quand tu l'es, tu n'es pas forcément des plus gentilles avec elle.

Clarke encaissa, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Lexa. La brune ne détournerait pas le regard. Ce fut Clarke qui, au bout d'une longue minute, finit par le faire en baissant ses yeux sur ses mains.

— Réfléchis bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Parce que, tu sais tout autant que moi que Bellamy obtiendra la garde complète de Madi sans efforts, acheva Lexa.

Et cette fois-ci, elle quitta le petit appartement sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lexa eut un appel de Bellamy, qui lui demandait si elle pouvait venir garder Madi. La jeune femme accepta sans trop rechigner, appréciant énormément la petite. Vers onze heures, Bellamy sonna chez elle pour lui déposer la gamine.

— Et tu es sage, Madi ! avertît Bellamy. Sinon, je me fâche, c'est compris ?

— Oui, papa.

Bellamy acquiesça, puis la laissa filer entre les jambes de Lexa. La brune observa quelques secondes Madi, qui retirait consciencieusement ses lacets, puis se tourna vers Bellamy.

— Elle est allergique aux bananes, si jamais, prévint-il. Et, elle n'aime pas les pommes de terre. Sinon, elle mange de tout.

— Okay. Tu reviens vers… ?

— Il faudrait me la garder deux jours, en fait… Anya bosse et moi aussi, la nounou est malade et Clarke ne répond pas.

Lexa se tendit légèrement, et si Bellamy le remarqua, il ne dit rien. Lexa finit par hocher la tête, attrapant le sac que lui tendait Bellamy.

— Merci, Lexa.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, salua le père de Madi puis ferma la porte. Madi était assise devant le grand piano, admirative.

— Tu veux bien faire de la musique, Lexa ?

— Oui, si tu veux.

Elle se plaça aux côtés de Madi, réfléchit un instant, puis se mit à jouer. D'abord doucement, puis plus vivement. Madi reconnu le morceau aussitôt, pour avoir entendu sa mère le jouer de nombreuses fois. Elle ne pipa pas un mot, fermant les yeux, appréciant fortement.

Lexa était dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle venait de jouer ce morceau précisément. Mais, elle l'avait fait et Madi venait de lui demander d'en jouer un autre. Elle ne refusa pas.

Le soir venu, Lexa céda son lit d'amis à Madi. La petite s'enroula dans les couettes, humant l'odeur de propre qui en émanait.

— Je me souviens du parfum de Costia, lança soudainement Madi, lorsque Lexa s'approcha d'elle. Il ressemblait un peu au tien. Je l'aime bien.

— Ravie que l'odeur de mes draps soit à ta convenance, s'amusa Lexa, préférant sourire. Allez, dort. On sort, demain.

Madi hocha la tête. Lexa déposa un léger baiser sur son front mais, quand elle se recula, Madi attrapa sa main.

— Lexa ?

— Oui ?

— Tu sais où elle est, maman ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Papa dit qu'elle travaille, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle répond pas, mais j'ai noté quand elle travaille et aujourd'hui, elle devait pas… elle m'en veut, tu crois ?

Lexa resta muette. Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Que pouvait-elle dire à la gamine ?

— On pourra aller chez maman demain ? repris Madi. Pour que ne lui dise que je la pardonne. Peut-être qu'elle est juste triste parce que je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas ? Ce qui est faux, hein, Lexa. Je l'aime ma maman.

— Je sais, Madi. Et elle t'aime aussi, se contenta de répondre Lexa.

Madi hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux.

— Bonne nuit, Lexa. Et si jamais tu fais un cauchemar comme maman, tu peux venir me voir. Je te consolerais aussi, si tu veux.

Et sur ces mots, la gamine s'endormit. Lexa l'observa quelques secondes, méditant sur les mots de Madi. Elle quitta sa chambre d'un pas feutré, ferma la porte doucement. Elle attrapa son manteau, ses clés de voiture et enfila rapidement ses chaussures. Elle attrapa son portable et, soufflant un coup, composa un numéro qu'elle n'avait plus tapé depuis deux ans.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on sonnait à l'interphone. Elle ouvrit aussitôt et, quelques temps après, on toquait doucement à sa porte. Doucement, Lexa ouvrit celle-ci, laissant entrer une jeune femme au teint halé et aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci observa quelques secondes, à peine, l'appartement autour d'elle, puis se tourna vers Lexa.

— Deux ans sans nouvelles, et tu oses me demander un service ?

— Je sais, Raven, mais… écoute, c'est important. Il y a cette gamine que je garde et…

— Tu fais dans le social maintenant ? railla ladite Raven.

— C'est la nièce de Costia, Raven, s'agaça Lexa.

La latina se figea. Alors ça, si elle l'avait vu venir !

— Et pourquoi tu gardes la nièce de Costia ? Depuis quand tu connais sa sœur ?

— Longue histoire… marmonna Lexa. Mais, la question est, peux-tu me la garder quelques heures ? Je dois absolument trouver sa mère.

Raven fit la moue. Elle n'aimait pas les gamins. Et, elle n'avait pas envie d'aider Lexa. Deux ans sans la voir, ni lui parler, et c'était ainsi qu'elle renouait avec elle ? Non, elle n'avait pas le droit, et Raven comptait bien le lui expliquer à sa façon. Mais la porte derrière Lexa s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Madi pas endormie pour un sous et bien réveillée.

— Lexa ? C'est qui ? Et pourquoi tu as mis tes chaussures ? questionna Madi, s'approchant. Tu t'en vas ?

— Je vais essayer de retrouver maman, Madi, répondit Lexa en s'agenouillant devant la petite. Et Raven est…

— Je suis sa meilleure amie, Madi, dit Raven en retirant sa veste. Comment elle s'appelle, maman ?

— Clarke ! Tu la connais ?

Raven secoua négativement la tête.

— Non, mais je connais tata Costia.

Aussitôt, le sourire de Madi s'élargit. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Lexa.

— Dès que tu retrouves maman, tu lui dis que je l'aime gros comme ça, hein ? voulu savoir Madi, écartant ses bras au maximum.

— Promis. Tu es sage avec Raven, hein ? Je peux te faire confiance ? Tu ne seras pas méchante ?

Madi secoua négativement la tête.

— Elle, je l'aime bien. Comme toi. Tu jures de ramener maman à ma maison, hein ? J'ai pas envie que maman me laisse seule… murmura la petite. Je veux pas qu'elle parte comme Costia.

— Je protégerai ta maman si elle en a besoin, jura Lexa.

Madi entoura le cou de Lexa, lui murmurant des remerciements, puis se tourna timidement vers Raven. L'espagnole l'intimidait un peu et pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle avait connu Costia après tout, non ?

Déposant un léger baiser sur le front de Madi, Lexa se releva et se tourna vers Raven.

— On parlera plus tard. Sache que cette discussion est loin d'être finie, souffla Raven. Ne pense pas te tirer de cette situation avec quelques excuses bancales. Il va me falloir bien plus que ça.

— Je sais. Merci, pour Madi. Je fais au plus vite… !

Raven haussa les épaules. Et sur ces quelques mots, Lexa disparu de son appartement. Elle pensait savoir ce qui avait déclenché le soudain silence de Clarke, mais elle espérait se tromper.

* * *

Lexa n'en eut que pour trente minutes de route avant de se garer devant chez Clarke. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et, une fois la voiture garée, monta rapidement chez Clarke. Elle tambourina quelques minutes à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Toutefois, elle persista un moment. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, elle soupira et retira les épingles maintenant son chignon. Elle n'avait fait cela que quelques fois, aussi pouvait-elle tenter de crocheter la serrure. Pliant astucieusement et méthodiquement deux de ses épingles, elle les inséra de façon à relever chacune des goupilles, lentement, avant de faire tourner le canon. La porte s'entrebâilla alors et Lexa esquissa un sourire en coin plutôt fier. Elle se releva, poussa doucement la porte et entra dans l'appartement.

Le lieu était plongé dans le noir. Lexa avança doucement, tâtonna le mur quelques secondes puis alluma la lumière. Le salon était propre, ou tout du moins, pas dans l'état où elle pensait le trouver. Elle se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers la chambre de Clarke, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute et pivota vers la pièce dans son dos : la chambre de Madi. Elle ouvrit la porte sur cette pièce, elle aussi dans le noir. Aussi appuya-t-elle sur l'interrupteur, avant de se figer. Clarke était à genoux au sol, à moitié allongée sur le lit de sa fille, visiblement endormie de fatigue. Elle ne vit pas de bouteilles d'alcool, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Doucement, elle s'approcha de Clarke, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

— Clarke ? murmura Lexa, doucement, lui secouant l'épaule. Clarke, réveille-toi.

La blonde émergea, lentement, observant autour d'elle. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Lexa et elle éclata en sanglots. La brune prit sur elle et vint prendre Clarke dans ses bras, qui se raccrocha aussitôt à Lexa.

— Il ne peut pas me prendre Madi, murmura Clarke à travers ses larmes. Il ne me reste qu'elle… il ne peut pas…

— Ça n'arrivera pas, Clarke. Ça n'arrivera pas si tu fais en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux, rassura Lexa. Tu m'entends ? Ton statut de mère peut jouer en ta faveur, tu le sais j'espère ?

Clarke hocha la tête, se décollant peu à peu de Lexa, qui essuya ses joues.

— Pourquoi tu es venue ?

— Parce que Bellamy s'inquiétait, expliqua Lexa. Tu ne répondais pas, alors il est venu déposer Madi chez moi.

— Madi est chez toi ? releva Clarke, surprise.

Lexa hocha la tête.

— Et je t'emmène avec moi, ajouta Lexa. Allez, viens.

Elle se releva, tendit sa main à Clarke, qui l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard sans pour autant la saisir. Lexa rabaissa sa main, fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu ne devrais pas m'aider… murmura Clarke.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu trouves honteux d'être aidée ?

— Non. Parce que tu vas me haïr. Crois-moi, je ne mérite pas ton aide.

Lexa allait répondre, mais elle comprit aussitôt de quoi parlait Clarke. Sa mâchoire se serra aussitôt, alors qu'elle se détournait de la blonde.

— Tu m'a fait placer dans un centre de désintoxication…

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Lexa, répondit Clarke d'une voix tremblante. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisses aller mieux. Il n'y a que les professionnels qui peuvent t'aider.

— On a toujours le choix, Clarke.

La blonde baissa le nez sur ses mains, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle avait raison : Lexa avait besoin de l'aide des professionnels.

— Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis, et le scandale médiatique que tu vas faire… ajouta Lexa, se tournant vers Clarke.

— Je sais qui tu es, contra Clarke. Et j'en suis consciente. L'héritière de la plus grosse multinationale du pays. Et puis, tu fais déjà la une des journaux, alors…

— Alors quoi ? Une de plus ne me fera rien ? siffla Lexa, blessée. Tu te trompes, encore. Ça fait mal, de voir son visage partout et d'être critiquée à longueur de journée par des inconnus. Mon père le fait déjà bien assez, je n'ai pas besoin de ces vautours de journalistes people pour me rappeler que je n'ai été qu'une déception de plus pour mon père ! exulta-t-elle. Et encore moins venant d'une mère qui ne sait ni gérer sa famille, ni son boulot, ni rien d'ailleurs ! _Putain_ !

La brune s'échappa de la chambre aussitôt, remontée mais surtout blessée. Son père allait encore la regarder comme si elle n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'un échec cuisant, une déception. Et elle n'en voulait pas. Elle allait ouvrir la porte, mais Clarke avait bondit jusqu'à elle et se tenait maintenant entre Lexa et la porte.

— Je ne le fais pas pour toi, pas uniquement, s'exclama Clarke. Je le fais pour Costia. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que tu tombes là-dedans, et encore moins que tu boudes la place qui te revient de droit. Et je devais le signaler, au moins pour moi et ma conscience. Imagine que tu fasses un coma éthylique et que tu décèdes ? Je me sentirai fautive, parce que je ne t'aurai pas aidée alors que j'en avais le pouvoir et l'occasion, développa Clarke. Tu comprends ?

Lexa resta interdite quelques secondes, observant Clarke, qui essuyait grossièrement ses joues avec sa manche. Toutefois, la brune secoua négativement la tête et repoussa Clarke. Elle sortit ensuite de l'appartement de Clarke, sans avoir pu accéder à la requête de Madi. Mais à vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas réellement envie, à cet instant…

En rentrant chez elle, elle trouva Raven endormie sur le canapé et Madi en train de regarder la télé. Ils passaient visiblement encore des dessins animés à cette heure, puisque les Looney Tunes défilaient sur son écran. Madi se releva en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, scrutant derrière Lexa dans l'espoir que sa mère soit revenue avec Lexa. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'aucune chevelure blonde ne suivait.

— Tu n'as pas vu maman ? demanda Madi, inquiète.

— Si, chaton, je l'ai vue. Et… on s'est disputé. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas avec moi, expliqua Lexa. Raven dort ?

— Elle s'est endormie trente minutes après que tu sois partie. Du coup, j'ai mis la télé. Tu m'en veux pas ?

Lexa secoua négativement la tête. Non, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Comment pouvait-on en vouloir à ce petit bout de chou ? Cette gamine était bien trop mignonne et gentille pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'aimer.

— Je l'aime bien, Raven. Elle est gentille. Elle s'entendrait bien avec tata Octavia, ajouta Madi. C'est qui, Finn ? Elle arrête pas de dire son prénom.

— Personne, Madi, personne. Tu veux pas aller dormir ?

La petite secoua négativement la tête.

— Faut coucher Raven dans mon lit. Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'aime bien dormir avec toi. Et, papa a oublié de prendre Lardon en venant ici, alors j'ai du mal à dormir…

— Qui est Lardon ?

En disant cela, elle alla soulever Raven, qui ne broncha pas. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et, si elle recommençait à faire des cauchemars à propos de Finn… Lexa ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se claquant mentalement. Elle avait rejeté tout le monde à la mort de Costia, Raven y compris, alors que l'hispanique avait besoin d'elle. Et elle n'avait pas été là. Oui, elle avait visiblement beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Et surtout, elle devait des excuses à Raven.

— Lardon, c'est mon chat chez papa, expliqua Madi, qui trottinait derrière Lexa. Elle a quoi à la jambe Raven ?

— Une attelle. Mais ce n'est rien de grave, précisa Lexa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Va dans ma chambre, je te rejoins après.

Madi acquiesça et disparu dans la chambre face à celle de Lexa. La brune poussa la porte de l'autre chambre qu'avait occupé Madi un peu plus tôt, déposant Raven dans le grand lit au centre de la pièce. Doucement, elle lui retira son attelle, son jean et son sweat-shirt puis la glissa sous les draps. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis déposa finalement ses lèvres sur le front de son amie. Celle-ci marmonna elle ne sût quoi, mais Lexa ne s'en formalisa pas. Pourtant, Raven attrapa son poignet au moment où elle allait se lever.

— Merci, Lex'…

— De rien. Bonne nuit.

Puis Lexa s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Madi attendait, assise sur le lit, dans son pyjama aux motifs de licornes. Elle tendit aussitôt les bras vers Lexa, qui tendit le sien, haussant un sourcil.

— Raven fait dodo ?

— Oui. Et toi aussi, tu vas aller faire dodo, ajouta-t-elle. Allez, oust, sous la couette.

Madi ne se fait pas prier et se coucha dans le lit aussitôt. Lexa se mit en pyjama dans la salle de bain, puis revint dans sa chambre. Madi observa curieusement son bras. Toutefois, elle ne posa pas de question sur le tatouage qui s'y trouvait et alla dans les bras de Lexa. Cette dernière se contenta de resserrer son étreinte, non sans se demander comment cette petite avait pu s'attacher si vite à elle. Mais elle ne se questionna pas plus et s'endormi rapidement.

* * *

**Heya !**

**Les filles battent le chaud, le froid et se contredisent... et Madi en paye les conséquences, malheureusement...**

**Vos avis ?**

**Love,**

**UnaRoza ~**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Heya ! Désolée du retard, le week-end était chargé…**

**Bref, voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers. ****N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! **

**Ps : si un RP The 100 vous tente, le lien discord (et quelques explications) se trouvent en bas du chapitre...!**

* * *

**Réponse aux Guest :**

**THR : **_oui, exactement. Madi se prend les retours de bâton alors qu'elle n'a rien demandé (et puis, elle est trop choupie cette gamine ah ah). Et oui, heureusement que Lexa est là… !_

**Manoukette :**_ Merci. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !_

**Morgane :**_ Oui, le Clexa est un peu à la ramasse en ce moment… mais ça va s'arranger ! Et oui, son chat s'appelle Lardon ah ah_

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Madi dormait encore lorsque Lexa se réveilla. Par pur réflexe, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la gamine, puis se leva en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Madi ne l'avait visiblement pas lâchée de la nuit. Elle enfila un jogging qui traînait là, puis fila dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un verre et sorti une boite de médicaments. Mécaniquement, elle en avala quatre, sursautant la seconde d'après au raclement de gorge de Raven.

— Bordel ! s'exclama Lexa. Préviens !

— Depuis quand tu prends des antidépresseurs ? siffla Raven. Et à haute dose ?

— Depuis la mort de Costia. J'en ai besoin.

Raven secoua négativement la tête. Elle avança, en boitillant, jusqu'à Lexa et lui arracha le flacon de médicaments. Elle lu rapidement les recommandations, avant de soupirer et de reposer brutalement la boite.

— Tu aurais dû les arrêter progressivement il y a un an et demi. Et tu ne prenais que deux comprimés. Pourquoi…

— Parce que sans, je ne tiens pas, Raven. J'en ai besoin, okay ?

— Tu es accro, surtout.

— Non.

Lexa se détourna, rangeant les médicaments, sans faire plus attention à Raven. Elle allait lui dire autre chose, mais Madi débarqua dans la cuisine à son tour. Elle entoura brièvement Raven à la taille, lui murmurant un bonjour, puis tendit les mains vers Lexa, qui la souleva. La gamine avait beau avoir sept ans, ça ne dérangeait pas Lexa.

— Bien. Que veux-tu manger, ce matin, chaton ?

— Un chocolat au lait avec du Nutella, demanda Madi. Mais si tu as pas c'est pas grave. J'aime bien les gaufres aussi, mais maman elle sait pas les faire…

Lexa esquissa un sourire, posant Madi dans le canapé.

— Je reviens avec ça, Mistinguette.

Madi sourit, ravie. Lexa retourna dans la cuisine, sous le regard scrutateur de Raven.

— Tu veux quoi, toi ? demanda toutefois Lexa.

— Rien. Je vais rentrer. Luna m'attend.

Lexa cessa tout mouvement et se tourna vers Raven, qui traversait déjà l'appartement pour aller enfiler ses chaussures.

— Tu es avec… Luna ?

— Oui. Mais tu ne peux pas le savoir, puisque ça fait deux ans que tu as coupé tous les ponts avec nous, lui renvoya Raven, visiblement blessée. Donc, si un de ces jours tu te souviens encore de moi, et que ma vie t'intéresse, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

— Raven, attend…

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà claqué la porte d'entrée. Madi fixa celle-ci quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Lexa, qui ne savait visiblement plus comment réagir.

— Pourquoi tu lui parles plus ? demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes pas amies ? Raven elle avait dit que si…

— On… on l'est, Madi. On s'est juste disputé, rien de grave, répondit Lexa en reprenant sa préparation de gaufres.

Madi hocha doucement la tête, tandis que Lexa se détournait. La gamine observa Lexa quelques secondes, qui ne se préoccupait pas d'elle et, doucement, enfila ses chaussures. Elle ouvrit la porte au moment où Lexa enclenchait le batteur et la seconde suivante, Madi était dehors. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers en voyant que l'ascenseur descendait, comme elle le faisait parfois avec son père – lui dans cette boite de fer, elle dans les escaliers. Et elle arriva, essoufflée, au rez-de-chaussée avant Raven. Raven qui sursauta tant elle fut surprise de trouver Madi ici.

— Madi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Raven, s'approchant directement de la petite. Lexa va être inquiète, tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça ! Enfin !

— Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver maman, rétorqua Madi. Et que tu viennes aussi après. Lexa elle est triste. Elle a pas arrêté de dire ton prénom cette nuit, et celui de Costia aussi, et celui de ma maman.

— Non, Madi, je ne peux pas…

— C'est pas juste !

Et Madi reparti dans l'autre sens, remontant les escaliers aussi vite. Raven, tenta de la suivre, mais avec une jambe qui fonctionnait mal, ce fut un peu compliqué. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle, avant d'entendre un bruit de chute. Elle écarquilla les yeux et repris sa montée, forçant sur sa jambe. Elle trouva Madi assise sur les marches, les larmes aux yeux, tenant sa main. Elle n'était que légèrement égratignée, aussi Raven souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

— Madi ! Tu vas bien ?

— Laisse-moi ! T'es méchante !

Lexa arriva à ce moment-là, en chaussettes et complètement paniquée. Elle s'approcha de Madi, mais la gamine s'était déjà levée et dérobée à son approche.

— Je veux maman ! Je veux voir ma maman !

— On ira après manger, Madi, on…

— Non ! coupa-t-elle Lexa. Je veux voir maman maintenant !

— Madi… tenta Raven.

Mais la petite évita Raven, repartit dans l'autre sens et dévala de nouveau les trois étages. Lexa allait y aller, mais Raven lui désigna ses pieds.

— Va enfiler des chaussures. Je la rejoins. Elle ne pourra pas passer la sécurité toute seule, lança Raven. Et après, on l'emmène chez sa mère.

Lexa pinça les lèvres mais obéit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait provoqué ça, ni pourquoi elle était sortie de son appartement. Merde ! Elle ne l'avait même pas vu ou entendu partir !

De son côté, Raven arriva rapidement aux portes du bâtiment. Madi était assise aux pieds des escaliers, reniflant. Raven s'assit à ses côtés, avant de tendre les bras. Étonnamment, Madi s'y réfugia aussitôt, tandis que Raven lui frottait doucement le dos en lui murmurant de se calmer. Cette gamine n'était, décidément, pas de tout repos.

Lexa réapparue cinq minutes plus tard. Elle pris directement Madi dans ses bras, avant de murmurer à Raven de la suivre. Elles descendirent au sous-sol, marchèrent encore quelques minutes, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une Mustang. Raven observa l'auto quelques secondes, remarquant sans peine que la voiture n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps.

— Tu ne conduis plus ? demanda Raven, alors que Lexa installait Madi derrière.

— J'ai engagé un chauffeur.

Lexa suréleva Madi du mieux qu'elle pût, mais sans siège enfant, c'était un peu compliqué. Raven s'installa côté passager, puis Lexa pris le volant. Elle inspira quelques secondes, murmura un « okay », puis démarra la voiture. Un sourire fugace traversa son visage au ronronnement du moteur, mais il disparut aussitôt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central pour vérifier que Madi était bien installée, puis elle passa la première.

* * *

Le trajet fut étonnement rapide. Toutefois, Lexa ne sentait plus ses mains tant elle les avait contractées autour du volant. Raven n'avait rien dit et l'ambiance dans la voiture avait été plutôt lourde. Derrière, Madi reniflait, silencieuse elle aussi. Une fois Lexa garée non loin de chez Clarke, elle fut la première à se propulser hors de la voiture pour aller vers l'immeuble. Lexa la rattrapa aussitôt, avant de murmurer à la gamine qu'il fallait attendre Raven. Madi se contenta d'acquiescer.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Lexa tapait à la porte de Clarke. Mais Madi avait déjà soulevé le paillasson pour y attraper une clé. Elle déverrouilla gauchement la porte, avant de la pousser et d'entrer. Raven fut la deuxième à entrer et Lexa ferma la marche. Clarke arriva dans le salon à ce moment-là, encore en pyjama, avant de se figer en apercevant sa fille. La seconde suivante, Madi était dans ses bras, Clarke la serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis elle s'écarta et ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux tout aussi clairs de sa fille.

— Je suis désolée, Madi. Ce que tu as entendu l'autre jour, je n'aurai jamais dû le dire, d'accord ? Je m'en excuse. C'était une bêtise, croassa Clarke d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour pouvoir réellement penser que tu es une erreur. Je ne ferais pas tout pour te garder avec moi, si ce n'était pas le cas, tu m'entends ?

— Oui. Je sais, maman. Je t'aime aussi. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit que je t'aimais pas, c'était méchant… s'excusa la petite.

— Je l'ai été encore plus, Madi. Ce n'est rien.

Puis Clarke releva les yeux, accrochant ceux de Lexa, puis de la dernière fille présente dans son appartement. Elle se releva, scrutant Raven, méfiante. Mais la brune s'avança, tendit sa main, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Raven Reyes, une amie de Lexa, enchantée, se présenta-t-elle.

— Clarke. Clarke Griffin.

Raven se figea un quart de seconde, se souvenant de qui il s'agissait face à elle, alors qu'elles se serraient la main. Clarke le remarqua aussitôt.

— Tu étais amie avec Costia aussi, devina Clarke.

— Oui, répondit tout de même Raven.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête, puis fronça les sourcils.

— Que faites-vous ici, au juste ? Pas que je me plaigne de voir ma fille, mais…

— Elle a… hm… je ne sais pas comment le dire, marmonna Lexa. Elle s'est enfuie de mon appartement lorsque Raven est partie parce qu'on s'est engueulées. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris sa réaction. À Madi, précisa-t-elle.

— Elle m'a rattrapé, en dévalant les trois étages en courant, ajouta Raven. Puis quand j'ai refusé de remonter voir Lexa pour venir ici ensuite, elle a filé dans l'autre sens.

La blonde s'agenouilla de nouveau face à sa fille, qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Clarke attrapa le menton de Madi, le relevant vers elle, sourcils haussés, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Madi força un peu pour rabaisser la tête, mais Clarke l'en empêcha.

— Madi, pourquoi… ?

— Parce que quand Costia est parti pour la dernière fois, tu étais en colère contre elle. Et elle est plus jamais revenue à la maison… murmura Madi. Et je voulais pas que Raven disparaisse aussi, pas en étant fâchée contre Lexa. Elle allait être triste après, comme toi. Et-Et j'ai eu peur que Raven elle revienne pas-as, et que je puisse plus te voir et-…

Clarke serra solidement la gamine au moment où elle commençait à pleurer. Raven et Lexa restaient silencieuses, se jetant des regards surpris et quelque peu tristes. Plus un mot ne fut échangé pendant un moment, seuls les pleurs de Madi se faisant entendre. Cette dernière serrait fortement sa mère contre elle, qui se contentait de lui frotter doucement le dos pour la calmer. Puis, doucement, elle s'éloigna d'elle-même, essuyant ses yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers Raven et Lexa, penaude.

— Je suis désolée d'être partie sans rien dire, Lexa.

— Je passe au dessus si tu es sage, Miss.

La gamine sourit, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Lexa, qui la réceptionna gauchement. Mais elle resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. En se séparant, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lexa, avant de se tourner vers Raven.

— Désolée…

Raven se contenta de s'asseoir au sol, ne pouvant pas s'agenouiller avec sa jambe. Madi vint se blottir dans ses bras aussi, sans un mot de plus. Lorsque Madi s'éloigna de Raven, l'hispanique la retint. Lexa et Clarke étaient dans la cuisine, parlant à voix basse. Et visiblement, ça chauffait pour Lexa.

* * *

Clarke avait profité que Raven tienne sa fille pour écarter Lexa. Elle avait à lui parler, puisque le rendez-vous trois jours plus tôt s'était terminé de manière catastrophique. Pendant sa convalescence à l'hôpital, Clarke avait demandé une analyse de sang. Et lorsque les résultats étaient tombés, elle y avait décelé une importe dose de substances provenant toutes d'anti-dépresseurs. Hors, selon son dossier médical, Lexa aurait dû les arrêter il y a de ça un moment. C'était en partie cela qui avait poussé Clarke à faire mettre Lexa en centre de désintoxication. Mais elle voulait, avant tout, en discuter avec Lexa. Contre toute attente, ce fut la brune qui parla la première.

— Tu ne reviendras vraiment pas sur ton choix ? demanda Lexa, appuyée contre le plan de travail.

— Lexa, tu montres des signes de dépendances aux médicaments, lâcha Clarke. C'est assez grave, tu le sais ?

Lexa détourna le regard. Mais Clarke n'était pas de son avis.

— Evidemment que tu le sais. Tu m'étonnes que tu aies finie à l'hôpital en désintoxication, alors que tu avais simplement pris une méchante cuite… siffla Clarke. Bon sang, mais tu sais que tu vas finir par te tuer ? Tu détruis ton foie, là.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? Ça ne va pas m'aider, ton centre de désintoxication, asséna Lexa.

— Si, si ça va le faire, mais tu refuses de le voir, tout comme tu refuses qu'on aide ! Parce que tu es trop bornée pour voir que tu ne gères plus rien !

— On parle de moi ou de toi, là ?

C'était lâche, et Lexa le savait. Clarke se recula, assimilant. Puis, serrant la mâchoire, elle lui siffla de sortir de chez elle. Lexa ne bougea pas.

— Tu as autant besoin d'aide que moi. Mais tu refuses de l'accepter, enfonça Lexa. Non seulement ta fille mérite un cadre de vie meilleur, mais elle mérite surtout une famille stable. Tu sais, deux parents, une maison. Pas une pseudo famille éclatée qui se partage sa garde tout au long de l'année, poursuivit-elle. Le jour où on te retirera Madi, et ça va arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses si tu continues ainsi, ne sois pas surprise.

— Dégage de chez moi, répéta Clarke pour seule réponse. Dégage !

Lexa ne se fit pas prier. Elle ne salua ni Madi, ni Raven et claqua la porte en bonne et due forme derrière elle. Dans la cuisine, Clarke hurla une injure, à bout de nerfs.

Madi osa s'approcher de sa mère, qui tentait de reprendre son calme, appuyée contre le meuble de cuisine.

— Maman ?

— Quoi, Madi ? murmura Clarke, accrochant le regard de sa fille.

— Pourquoi Lexa elle est partie ?

— Parce qu'elle n'aime pas quand j'ai raison.

Et je n'aime pas quand elle, elle a raison… pensa-t-elle. Madi se contenta de cette réponse, retournant auprès de Raven, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis cinq minutes. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Clarke, elle pinça les lèvres.

— Madi, on va devoir rentrer chez Lexa.

— Pourquoi je peux pas rester avec maman ?

— Parce que papa t'a laissée sous la garde de Lexa, pas de maman, expliqua Raven. Allez, viens.

— Elle peut rester avec moi aujourd'hui, je préviendrai Bellamy, ce n'est pas un problème, proposa Clarke. Je suis sa mère, je sais encore m'occuper de ma fille.

Mais Raven secoua négativement la tête.

— Non. Je ne veux pas de problèmes. Madi, tu viens ? On va rejoindre Lexa.

Madi fit la moue, déçue.

— Mais moi je veux rester avec maman…

— Oui, mais papa ne le sait pas. Tu ne veux pas que papa s'inquiète, quand même, si ?

— Non…

Clarke haussa un sourcil face à la rapide capitulation de sa fille. Alors ça, c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait !

— Ecoute, Raven, je suis sa mère. Alors, elle va rester avec moi, quoi que tu dises, c'est clair ? Je m'arrange avec Bellamy.

Raven capitula. Elle déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de la petite, qui fit la moue à son tour, salua Clarke d'un hochement de tête et disparu de l'appartement. Madi se tourna vers sa mère une fois la porte fermée, légèrement boudeuse.

— Lexa avait promis de m'amener au Zoo ! Je voulais que tu viennes avec nous. Mais maintenant Lexa elle est partie et Raven aussi ! s'exclama Madi, fronçant les sourcils.

— Madi, Lexa n'est pas en état de sortir, elle est… malade, tenta Clarke, s'approchant de sa fille. Et tu es trop petite pour comprendre maintenant, mais Lexa et moi, c'est compliqué…

— C'est pas juste ! T'es pas gentille ! Tu fais encore du mal à Lexa ! Et puis c'est nul d'être petite ! s'exclama la gamine.

Clarke tenta de lui attraper le bras, mais Madi se déroba aussitôt, filant dans sa chambre à vitesse grand V. La porte claqua, faisant sursauter Clarke, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle grimaça. À peine revenue que sa fille lui en voulait de nouveau. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres et fermant les yeux, elle reprit contenance. Ça n'était que passager, tout finirait par s'arranger… non ?

Dehors, Lexa s'était assise sur les marches du perron de l'immeuble, mâchoires serrés et mains cramponnées à sa longue tignasse brune. Ça ne devait pas l'affecter autant. Clarke ne pouvait pas la pousser autant à bout, c'en était dérisoire et agaçant. Une main se posa sur son épaule quelques minutes plus tard, puis Raven entra dans son champ de vision, mais Lexa baissa les yeux, refusant que son amie – si elle l'était toujours après tant de temps sans nouvelles – la voie ainsi. Pourtant, Raven se baissa autant que sa jambe blessée le lui permette, relevant le menton de Lexa.

— Hey, Lex'… calme-toi, tout va bien.

— Elle va me foutre en centre de désintoxication Raven ! s'écria Lexa, désespérée. Putain !

— Elle n'a pas tord… marmonna l'hispanique. Lexa, tu te drogues avec des médicaments. Reveille-toi, bon sang !

— Mais je suis réveillée ! Je ne fais que subir cette réalité merdique à longueur de temps, sans répit et chaque jour un peu plus ! Je ne vis pas Raven, pas plus que je ne rêve, asséna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je survis, merde ! Je survis !

Raven perçu cette réponse comme une claque. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa dans un tel état depuis longtemps. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque Lexa sortit maladroitement une boite de sa poche, avant d'avaler deux comprimés sans se poser plus de questions. Pas plus que lorsque la brune se releva, remonta au volant de sa voiture, avant de disparaître rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Raven pivota sur ses pieds, retenant son souffle. Elle vit plus qu'elle n'entendit la tôle noire se plier douloureusement. Elle ne se rappela pas hurler le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle bondissait sur son téléphone pour appeler les secours, puis Clarke. Elle n'entendit pas la blonde lui donner des directives pour aider l'autre conducteur, lui aussi bloqué dans sa voiture. Non, Raven ne se souvenait pas de tout ça. Mais le béton venant frapper durement contre ses genoux, alors qu'elle replongeait deux ans en arrière, ça, elle le sentit. Et pendant un instant, Raven revit la mort de Costia se jouer devant elle.

_Lexa hurlait, agenouillée au sol face à la voiture de Costia, et Raven ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était tétanisée, paralysée par la peur. Elle s'approcha de Lexa, qui pleurait comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, prostrée. Luna s'était figée elle aussi, les flammes dansant dans ses yeux bruns. Raven se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de Lexa._

Clarke se baissa devant elle, attrapant son visage. Elle lui parlait, claquait ses doigts devant son visage, mais Raven n'entendait plus rien, hormis cet incessant bourdonnement.

_Lexa s'écroula dans les bras de Raven à peine celle-ci les eut-elle ouverts._

_— Lexa, calme-toi. Sshhh… tout va bien, Lexa… murmura Raven d'une voix tremblante. Calme-toi…_

_Mais Lexa ne se calmait pas. Elle pleurait, à ne plus pouvoir respirer, suffoquant._

Raven suffoquait, elle aussi. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur la voiture noire, que Clarke se dépêchait de rejoindre, alors que Madi s'approchait prudemment de Raven.

— Raven ?

— Ma-Madi ?

— Tu veux un câlin magique ? Maman elle va sauver Lexa tu sais ? Parce que c'est ma maman, et que ma maman elle soigne tout le monde.

Raven ne se fit pas prier et entoura la petite entre ses bras, pleurant de plus belle, sans que Madi ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle avait juste entendu sa mère lui hurler de rester dans l'appartement, mais elle n'avait pas écouté et avait rejoint Raven.

_Lexa s'accrochait désespérément à Raven, qui pleurait elle aussi. Elle entendait Luna appeler les secours, donnant leurs coordonnées et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle tentait de garder une voix claire, mais elle pleurait elle aussi, sous le choc. Les secours arrivaient, mais il était déjà trop tard pour Costia. Ce ne fut que cinq longues minutes plus tard que le premier camion de pompier arriva sur les lieux, les sirènes hurlant à leur briser les tympans. Mais elles s'en fichaient. Parce que la voiture de Costia brûlait encore et que Lexa était inconsolable._

Madi resta silencieuse, sa tête posée au dessus de celle de Raven, ses bras autour de son cou. La position était inconfortable pour la gamine, mais elle ne bronchait pas. Raven finit par l'éloigner d'elle quelques minutes après, lorsque les sirènes se mirent à hurler au bout de la rue.

— Putain, Lexa !

Et elle se releva, avant de courir en direction de l'accident. Clarke aidait les secours comme elle le pouvait, donnant les constantes vitales de la jeune femme et du second conducteur impliqué. Elle avait pu sortir l'autre homme, qui se tenait la tête, tenant une compresse imbibée de sang et fabriquée par Clarke, assis au sol. Par chance, sa voiture était récente et les airbag s'étaient déclenchés. Mais Lexa elle, était coincée dans la voiture à cause du volant qui bloquait son buste contre son siège. Elle était inconsciente et avait visiblement le crâne ouvert. Les secours commençaient déjà à fermer le carrefour et à couper la portière, qui s'était pliée malgré le choc frontal. Clarke retourna s'occuper du second blessé, après avoir prouvé qu'elle était bien infirmière. Celui-ci fut rapidement emmené à l'hôpital et Clarke resta assise sur le trottoir, observant la voiture accidentée et tout ces pompiers grouillant autour.

Raven finit par la rejoindre, Madi avec elle, main sur les yeux pour l'empêcher de voir l'accident de trop près. Et même une fois qu'elle fut devant Clarke, elle empêchait Madi de se tourner vers la voiture.

— Elle va s'en sortir, Lexa ? demanda Madi, curieuse.

— Oui, elle n'a qu'une légère commotion si mes diagnostics sont bons. Et, peut-être le genou droit cassé.

_Peut-être cassé…_ c'était un euphémisme. Lexa avait la jambe droite bien broyée. Le moteur n'avait peut-être pas fini sur ses genoux, mais il s'était bien enfoncé dans l'habitacle. Assez pour bloquer et casser la partie inférieure de sa jambe. Raven sembla comprendre que c'était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle disait à Madi et tourna un visage inquiet vers les pompiers. Les policiers commençaient d'ailleurs à arriver et les deux filles savaient pertinemment qu'elles seraient interrogées. Clarke n'avait rien vu, contrairement à Raven, alors la blonde fut rapidement laissée seule. On ne poussa pas les questions très loin pour l'hispanique non plus, la laissant rejoindre Clarke juste après. Les pompiers allaient emmener Lexa, aussi Raven décida-t-elle d'y aller avec les secours. Clarke ne l'en empêcha pas. Elle attrapa Madi sous les aisselles, la porta et rentra chez elle une fois qu'elle en eut le droit.

À peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Clarke laissa Madi sur le canapé avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Madi observa sa mère aller s'isoler, sans un mot, sachant très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas la déranger quand elle le faisait. À la place, elle alluma la télévision. Dans sa chambre, Clarke s'était laissée glisser contre sa porte. Une main sur son front, les yeux fermés, elle reprenait doucement sa respiration. Elle s'en voulait. C'était à cause d'elle si Lexa était partie si furieusement, après tout. Et quand elle avait entendu Raven murmurer le nom de sa sœur, elle avait pensé tomber à genoux elle-aussi. Elle n'avait jamais su les circonstances exactes de la mort de sa sœur, elle n'avait jamais voulu le savoir : ça allégeait un peu cette peine déjà lourde. Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un accident de voiture, mais peut-être pas un aussi violent. Et pourtant, elle était bien loin de se douter que celui de sa sœur avait été pire que celui qui venait d'arriver.

Clarke étouffa soudainement un sanglot en repensant à Costia. Elle aussi, avait eut un accident par sa faute. Indirectement certes, mais elle avait sa part de responsabilité. Et le savoir la détruisait bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait laisser paraître. C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle composa le numéro de Bellamy avant de lui expliquer la situation. Il rassura Clarke dans un premier temps, avant de la prévenir que ce serait Anya qui récupérerait Madi. Clarke n'avait pas refusé.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Clarke se releva aussitôt, avant de l'ouvrir et de tomber nez-à-nez avec Anya. Cette dernière se contenta de lui ouvrir ses bras, avant que Clarke ne s'y réfugie. Madi avait finalement appelé Anya, comme son père le lui avait dit de faire si Clarke commençait à s'enfermer sur elle-même. Anya savait à quel point Clarke pouvait être affectée par les choses, et encore plus lorsque cela touchait Costia d'une quelconque façon. Alors, elle n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, certes, mais Clarke, avec Bellamy, Octavia et Madi faisait partie des privilégiés avec qui elle ne se montrait pas hostile.

— Tu vas venir quelques jours chez nous, d'accord ?

Clarke hocha la tête, puis Anya entra dans sa chambre lui préparer une valise. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la blonde venait chez eux quelques jours, aussi parvint-elle à lui préparer rapidement de quoi tenir une semaine. Puis, Clarke attrapa Madi tandis qu'Anya faisait le tour de l'appartement avant de sortir à son tour. Elle ferma à clé, puis intima à la blonde de la suivre. Oui, quelques jours tranquilles loin de chez elle ne feraient que du bien à Clarke, quand bien même devait-elle travailler. Anya nota, quelque part dans sa tête, de lui suggérer de changer d'appartement. Celui-ci rappelait bien trop à Clarke ce qu'elle avait perdu…

* * *

**Heya ! **

**Chapitre un peu plus court, je sais, **_**mea culpa**_**. Mais j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plus ! Il est important pour la suite, avec le quatrième (qui arrivera samedi, il n'y aura pas de soucis de ce côté ah ah)**

**Pour les intéressé.e.s, avec des amies nous avons créer un RP The 100, qui se place après la S2 (avec quelques modifications, comme le fait que Lexa n'a pas trahi Clarke). Si ça vous intéresse, c'est sur Discord : ** /74jNy8c** ! (je ne sais pas si le lien fonctionnera... autrement, il est dispo sur Wattpad : -Roze-)**

**À la semaine prochaine ! **

**UnaRoza ~**


End file.
